


Ballad of the Azure Dragon

by Ryeaugla



Series: Super Smash Chronicles [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Almost Drowning, Amusement Parks, Dragons, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Ferris Wheels, Fights, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic Song, Mid-Air Battling, Mystery, Prophetic Visions, Singing, Slice of Life, TV News, Theater Performance, Torture, Transformation, angry dragon destroying shit, audition, secret friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryeaugla/pseuds/Ryeaugla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts out as a relatively average day ends up taking a turn for the worse as a dragon starts running rampant. However, everything seems to sort itself out quickly and things seem to be all right... until another dragon shows up, and this time, nobody can find the means to stop it. Will it wreck everything, or will somebody else put a stop to the dragon's rampage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Robotic Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin gets a letter from an old friend telling him to come out to town for a meeting, but while he's out reacquainting himself with his friend, something terrible happens at the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, drawing him back home to find out if everything is okay.

One fine Tuesday in the middle of February at the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, Robin received a letter from an address he didn't recognize. What made him regard it as more than just fanmail, however, was the fact that his name had been written as 'Robin Sadik' on the envelope rather than 'white haired male Robin', 'cyborg Robin', 'Cyborg Tactician', or any other descriptor. Whoever had sent this letter knew him by his full name, and there were very few people outside of the mansion who were aware of this. Stranger yet was the fact that the handwriting was a perfectly uniform sans serif font, as if it had been typed out rather than scribbled on with a pen. Most of the people who knew Robin's surname were from Ylisse, and they didn't exactly have access to computers there. With these two details in mind, Robin knew with almost utter certainty who this had come from despite the lack of a name on the envelope (with the letterhead of a random electronics store in the middle of the outlying city in the place of a return address), and he was going to wait until he had a moment to himself without Shulk hovering over his shoulder to open it up and read it.

Eventually, Shulk headed out of the room to help himself to lunch. He didn't bother inviting Robin to come along with him, seeing as the white haired tactician's Mechon body was not built to handle food. Robin didn't come too often to lunch because it reminded him of the fact that he didn't have a human body anymore and couldn't do anything besides drink water and be tormented with the smell of food while in the dining room. He usually covered his nose and cursed his intact sense of smell whenever he had to be in the dining room, and was just generally not much of a hospitable lunchmate as a result. Either way, this was Robin's perfect opportunity to look at the letter that had been given to him.

Carefully the mage tore open the envelope and unfolded the paper that had been stuffed inside. It was written with the exact same uniform font that had been used on the envelope and would have easily been confused for something that had been typed out with a computer had Robin not seen the envelope prior. Either way, he quickly set about reading the letter to himself.

> Dear Robin,
> 
> Greetings, my friend! It has been quite a while since we've last spoken, hasn't it? Initially I feared that I would never be able to see you again after we both escaped that nasty man's citadel, but after seeing a Super Smash Brothers Tournament match on one of the televisions we sell at the shop that I now work at, I realised it was you and sent a letter in your direction as soon as I had the opportunity to sit down and write it!
> 
> But I'm getting a bit ahead of myself. As aforementioned, I now work at an electronics store in the downtown area of the city. Seeing as my people are naturally attuned to electronics, I was able to easily get a job here and spend most of my time working on fixing up devices for people. Initially they were rather frightened to see me due to my unusual appearance, but word has since gotten around about how nice I am and how well I work with people's broken electronics, and so few people are actually frightened by me nowadays.
> 
> Klaire is here with me as well. She refused to go anywhere without me, and thus she also helps out at the shop, just doing whatever we ask of her. I'm quite glad that we were both able to assimilate into society here easily enough after breaking free of captivity. And it's all thanks to you!
> 
> You should come down to the shop some time to see me and Klaire! We would both be really happy to talk to you again. The address of the shop that we work at should be printed on the envelope that this letter came in. We're open from 07:00 - 16:00, so if you come in at any time during business hours, we can spend some time catching up with each other if there aren't any customers in need of attention when you arrive. Looking forward to seeing you again soon!
> 
> Yours truly,
> 
> Voniluk

Once he was done reading the letter, there was a sizeable grin on the tactician's face. He was actually quite glad to hear from his old friend again, and this was as good a time as ever to head out. Shulk wasn't around right now, so he wasn't going to be followed down to the shop, meaning he wouldn't have to deal with trying to explain to Shulk why he was friends with a denizen of Mechonis. Yes, Robin still hadn't told Shulk about Voniluk yet - he was honestly afraid to, knowing how much the Monado wielder hated the Mechon and his reasons for doing so. He would just have to deal with coming up with some kind of crazy excuse for his disappearance later and hope that Shulk didn't worry too much while Robin was out and about. With that in mind, he slipped on some inconspicuous looking clothes in an attempt to cover up his metal body so as to not draw attention from passersby when he traversed through downtown. The only part of his frame that wasn't capable of being covered up due to its size and bulk was the purple visor covering up his eyes, but he could hopefully pass those off as trendy glasses if need be.

And thus, Robin sneaked out of the building and headed downtown so he could find the shop that was listed on the envelope. He had done a little bit of research as to what street the stop was on, so he wasn't wandering around aimlessly the whole while. In fact, despite only being in that part of town once during the fiasco with Ironbeard, he managed to find the shop Voniluk was working at with surprisingly little difficulty. He walked in through the front entrance, causing a small bell to ring as the door swung open. It got the attention of a stocky man who was standing at a counter at the back of the shop, who called out to the new occupant of the building after a couple seconds.

"You looking for something in particular?" He asked. "We've got televisions, radios, phones, and all kinds of other electronic devices."

"Ah, I'm not looking for any devices." Robin replied as he turned to face the man at the counter. "I'm actually here to meet Voniluk - you know, the tall silver guy with the giant headpiece?"

"Oh, I take it you're one of his fans?" The man chuckled as he started walking away from behind the counter. "He's got quite a popular following 'round these parts despite not having worked here for very long. Just make sure he can still continue working if somebody else comes in, okay?" And with that, he retreated into the back room to find the Machina in question. It was probably a minute later when the silver man came through the doorway, having to all but double over and turn his body sideways in order to fit through the entrance. Upon spotting the tactician standing next to the counter, he walked over and waved a hand to greet him.

"Welcome to Albert's Electronics!" Voniluk greeted cheerfully with what was very likely the store's typical salutation. "Is there anything that I can help you with, Sir?" Robin frowned slightly, as it appeared that the tall silver man didn't recognize him. Then again, the mage wasn't exactly looking very akin to his appearance back at Ironbeard's fortress, with the only real indication that it was him being the visor. As such, Robin silently flipped down the dark purple hood that had been drawn over his head as he turned to face his friend, white locks falling back into place now that his hood was down.

"I think you wanted to see me?" The tactician had a slightly snarky tone to his voice as he looked up into the other's red eyes. He watched them light up with joy as it finally dawned on the Machina as to whom it was standing before him. A moment later, Voniluk's arms were wrapped around the white haired Mechon's shoulders in a hug that would have probably been tight enough to hurt Robin if he still had a human body.

"Robin!" He cried out, still holding onto his friend. "Oh, it's so good to see you again! I didn't recognise you with all those baggy clothes on! Why are you dressed up like that when you've got a Mechon frame, anyway?"

"Well, you said you saw me participating in a Super Smash Brothers Tournament match, right?" Robin began, keeping his voice low so that the man standing at the counter behind the two of them couldn't hear him as well. "The Super Smash Brothers are really famous around here, so I had to throw on these clothes in order to keep my identity on the down low. The last thing I need is getting mobbed by fans when I'm just trying to casually sneak out to see my friend, you know?" Voniluk took another glance up and down at Robin's attire before nodding knowingly.

"Yes, that makes sense." He said. "At least you have the ability to hide your identity easily enough. There's no way my headdress can be hidden in an inconspicuous manner, my skin is a cold grey, and I'm far taller than any denizen of this town."

Robin chuckled a little as he looked back at the man behind the counter. "Hey, no need to get upset about that, though." He stated. "According to your coworker, you've already got a bit of a fanclub because of how you look. You shouldn't be ashamed of your appearance."

"I heard that you have a bit of a following yourself due to your appearance." Voniluk replied with a confident smile on his face. "I did a little research and found out that 'The Cyborg Tactician' is quite popular in many circles because of his unique looks." What was supposed to be a reassuring comment from the Machina only managed to accomplish the opposite effect, causing Robin to wince and shrink back a little at the thought.

"I'm only popular because of the way I look..." He mumbled, looking down at the floor. "It's not because of how I fight or my tournament rankings... It's because of this stupid body..." The Machina looked quite confused by Robin's response.

"What's the matter?" He asked. "Do you not like your Mechon frame? I could probably make another frame for you more to your liking, if you want." Robin shook his head briskly, but he continued to look downtrodden.

"It's not that." He replied. "I'm fine with this frame, really. It's a step up from my previous frame - the one that Egil gave me. Rather... given a choice, I would pick having my human body back over any specially made new frame." This response was enough to cause Voniluk's cheerful mood to finally fade as he brought a hand to his chin in thought.

"...Ah yes, that's right..." The Machina replied with a tone of seriousness to his voice. "Your body used to be fully organic, didn't it? Unfortunately, I have no idea how to make that possible. I only know how to work with machinery that revolves around your Mechon body." Just then, suddenly changing the mood completely, Voniluk clapped his hands together as he remembered something that he wanted to say prior before the topic took a darker turn. "Oh, speaking of which, I should really give you something as a gift for not only helping me to escape from that dreadful place, but for being a good friend." Robin's cheeks were dusted with a coat of blush as he looked away again, but this time out of humility.

"O-oh no, you don't owe me anything..." He replied. "I mean, I didn't really do anything... It was my friends Shulk and Daraen who did all the heavy lifting. And I'm sure anybody would have done the same thing if they were in my shoes." Voniluk reached forward and clasped his hands around Robin's own, moving them so they were level with the mage's bosom and managing to get their owner's attention from the movement due to the lack of nerves in his arms.

"I insist." Red eyes met brown ones as the Machina continued to smile. "Tell me, is there anything that you really want that would make life easier for you while you still have your Mechon body? A new frame? A new set of drones..." After a moment of pause, inspiration hit him. "Ah, what about your Face Unit? I believe you said that it was destroyed, right? If you know where the wreckage is, I might be able to fix it back up for you!"

"No!" Robin quickly spat back as he snatched his arms away from Voniluk. He then quickly backpedaled and explained more to his friend. "I-I mean... My Face Unit was completely in control of my body while I was trapped within it. I don't want to become Egil's mindless robot slave again, because he'll definitely make me hurt the innocent people of this city if I do fall under his control again... Or, worse yet, he'll make me kill Shulk..." After a second, he finished what he had to say with an apology. "...Sorry for pulling away from you like that so suddenly, by the way..." The tall silver man looked surprisingly unabashed despite everything that he had been told.

"Dear Meyneth, I wouldn't hand you back to Egil like that!" He exclaimed. "Remember, Egil's a Machina just like me - anything he can build, I can reverse engineer. Given a little time, I should be able to make it so that you'll be in control of your Face Unit and you can fly it around like your own personal flying machine." Voniluk sighed before he continued speaking. "I'm as opposed to Egil's plans as you are. What he's been doing to the people of Bionis is not right. I know he has his reasons, but that still doesn't justify the fact that he's killing thousands of innocent lives with his actions. Therefore, I'll do whatever it takes to make sure your Face Unit is no longer under his control before handing it back to you. Now... Do you recall where your Face Unit was destroyed, and if there's a possibility that it might still be relatively intact? If not, I'm sure Egil's probably uploaded the blueprints into your head and I can use those." Robin scratched the back of his head involuntarily as he thought about Egil putting things in his head that hadn't been there prior.

"My Face Unit fell into a giant lake." He answered. "It also blew up after crash landing, so there's both fire and water damage done to it. You would probably be better off starting from scratch, if the blueprints really are in my head."

"That badly damaged, huh?" Voniluk scratched his chin thoughtfully. "What exactly did you get into a fight with to destroy your Face Unit so thoroughly? A Telethia?" Robin cast his glance away from Voniluk again as he answered the question.

"...Shulk." The tactician replied with an immense amount of regret in his voice. "Obsidian Face was trying to kill him, and he was forced to cut it down in order to save himself from dying to its attacks."

"Ah yes, the Monado..." Voniluk sounded almost as worried as Robin had when he mentioned the Sword of the Bionis. "If I do recreate your Obsidian Face, you will have to be careful about using it around the Heir to the Monado. If he's cut you down before, he'll cut you down again, thinking you're a threat to him. Regardless, we should first and foremost see if--" Just then, a triumphant fanfare played on a nearby television, cutting the Machina off and causing both of them to turn to face the screen and see what was going on. The fanfare heralded the news, which was being broadcast by a Mii whose face was reminiscent of Spongebob Squarepants.

"Breaking news!" The television blared. "Smoke can be seen rising from a hallway of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion. We have not been able to find out what the cause of the smoke is, but it is very possible that this is the result of a fire. We will keep you posted as we find out more information." While the newscaster spoke, the image of black smoke rising from a side area of the mansion could be seen. If Robin still had a human heart, it would have done a flip upon seeing the imagery of the smoke from the mansion, especially as he recognized the area that was presumably on fire.

"That's Newcomer Hall!" Robin gasped. He then turned to Voniluk and gave him a worried send off. "I'm sorry, but I seriously need to head back home right now to see what's going on. Now that I know you're here, I'll be back some other time so we can talk more about this whole Obsidian Face thing. I'll come back soon, promise! For now, I gotta go!" And with that, the tactician hurried out of the building and started running full clip back in the direction of the mansion. He didn't have his drones on his person due to the fact that he was trying to keep a low profile and figured they were distinct enough to give away his identity, and now the lack of drones was forcing Robin to run back to the mansion instead of fly. Even from where he was in the middle of downtown, he could see a curl of smoke rising from the direction that he knew the mansion was in. The fire was likely very big if it was large enough to throw that much smoke up.

Robin tried to reassure himself that everything was all right - that Shulk had had a vision foretelling of this disaster and had the hallway evacuated before anybody got hurt. The Monado wielder wasn't the kind of person to cry wolf, considering his vast foresight powers, so surely everybody would have given him heed and got out of there before things got too crazy. At least, that's what Robin hoped would happen. He would only find out for sure once he got back to the building and learned more about what was really going on in Newcomer Hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3149 words. What could possibly be the cause of the fire in Newcomer Hall? ~~Let's ignore that I kind of give it away in the story's summary.~~ Also this chapter is being posted on the day I go back to school, so there may be some school related delays as I get back in the swing of things in college. Anyway, a couple notes:
> 
> 1\. Seeing as Voniluk is from the same world as Shulk, he too uses an English accent, which is why he writes 'realised' instead of 'realized' in his letter and says 'recognise' instead of 'recognize', to give a couple of examples. Gotta keep things consistent with the world he supposedly belongs to despite being an OC.
> 
> 2\. I'm slightly changing the plotline that was seen in the drabble collection. Originally Voniluk was supposed to work on repairing what remains of Obsidian Face out in Raguel Lake, but then I thought about it and realized that there's been so much damage done to it that they're better off making a new Obsidian Face from scratch. That and I implied previously that there were some things installed into Robin's brain while he was hooked up to Obsidian Face, so why not have it so the blueprints are there, too? To be a self sustaining Mechon, it probably would have needed to know how to repair itself anyway, and thus blueprints to make that easier.
> 
> 3\. Hey, even Miis with silly faces need to have decent jobs in this city. Either that or you can consider it a reference to Tomodachi Life, I don't care.


	2. The White Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin hurries home to find the cause of the smoke and winds up getting into a battle with a powerful, unexpected opponent. Will he be able to stop the monster from doing too much damage, or is he going to need some help doing so?

For once in his life, Robin was glad that he had a mechanical body. After all, his lungs were made out of machinery, and thus he was not affected by fatigue as he ran throughout the streets of the city outlying the Super Smash Brothers Mansion. He made it back to the large building on the hill in record time and hurried his way over to Newcomer Hall, past a group of other Smashers who were standing around outside of the hallway. Some of them tried to stop the tactician from blowing past them and going into the hall, but they were unable to do so.

Once Robin got into the hall proper, it was easy to tell why there was enough smoke rising to be visible from halfway across the city. Sure enough, there was a fire burning in one of the bedrooms, spewing the black smoke skyward. And the cause of the fire was more than likely the large white deer-like dragon standing in the middle of the hallway. Robin gasped as his eyes met the face of the giant angry creature, and he knew immediately what he was looking at. Problem was... he didn't know _who_ he was looking at. This was the full dragon form of one of the dragon nobles, but when they were in full dragon form, it was impossible to tell whether it was Kamui or Corrin.

Regardless of who it was, they were _angry_. The dragon reared up onto its back legs and roared loudly, causing Robin to cringe visibly from the painfully loud sound. Seeing as his face had not been altered, the tactician's ears still worked like they had before he was modified to have a Mechon body and were throbbing immensely once the cacophonous cry faded. Still, that was not enough to deter Robin in spite of his better judgement. This dragon was causing all this damage and needed to be stopped before more destruction could occur.

Robin thought back to a discussion he had with Kamui the other day that just happened to be the information he needed to create a strategy for taking the dragon on. Ideally, he would also have liked to have his drones so he could fly around the giant creature and better dodge any attacks that were likely about to come in his direction, but seeing as they were still in his room, which was behind the dragon, that was not an option. One thing that he did always have with him, thankfully enough, was his trusted Levin Sword. It just so happened that the lightning bolt shaped blade possessed the biggest weakness of this dragon form as well: magic. Therefore, the plan was to throw bolts of lightning at the dragon from afar, keeping distance in order to better dodge any and all attacks flung in his direction, all while waiting for an opportunity where the dragon was disorientated long enough so that he could slip into his room (which was on the opposite side of the hallway from the fire, so thankfully it was still relatively safe to enter) and grab his drones in order to improve his mobility.

Right after Robin had fully concocted his plan, the dragon finally jumped forward to attack the tactician. He barely avoided getting an arm clawed off, and probably would have taken the blow if he still had his human body. It was at this moment that Robin realized that he might need to readjust his plans, as he didn't anticipate the dragon being as fast as it was. The last thing he needed was to ask Voniluk to make a new arm for him on top of what he was promising about Obsidian Face, all because Robin underestimated the dragon's destructive nature.

After finally recovering from nearly falling over thanks to the near miss, Robin took the opportunity to throw a bolt of lightning from his trusted Levin Sword at the dragon. The creature roared loudly again upon being hit, though its cry was considerably more pained than the previous one. What Kamui had said about his dragon form having a low resistance to magic attacks was proven to be true.

Unfortunately, this also had the effect of driving the already furious dragon even further into a frenzy. Now it was just whipping about wildly, trying to inflict damage onto Robin at any cost. Even with his Speed Frame, the tactician was having a hard time keeping up with the blows being thrown in his direction. Continuously the monster flung its claws and even its tail at him, and it was only barely that Robin managed to sidestep the attacks. However, the dragon was a sentient creature - it was capable of learning and adapting, and Robin's dodging methods were not being mixed up very much. As such, there was one time where the dragon feinted out with one arm in hopes that the white haired cyborg would leap away from it and the other claw swiped at him from the direction he had leaped toward, giving Robin no time to dodge and taking a direct hit to his left arm.

"Gyah!" Robin yelped as he felt the large creature's claw collide with his body and pieces of the hoodie he was wearing got thrown into the air as sharp nails ripped through the fabric. A second later, he landed hard onto his back, having flown several feet through the air from the force of the attack. Robin had no idea whether or not his Mechon arm had taken any considerable damage from that blow, considering it was still mostly hidden in spite of the new rip, but he couldn't worry about that at the moment, seeing as Robin being flung onto his back was the perfect opportunity the creature needed in order to set itself up for the kill.

However, before the dragon could leap atop Robin and start ripping into his metal body, a strange and highly echoed tune started bouncing down the hallway, distracting the dragon enough so that its head whipped around to see what the source of that song was. Even though this was the perfect opportunity for Robin to shimmy out from underneath the large creature, he too was taken by curiosity and wanted to see what the source of the music was. The hallway had a bunch of smoke still billowing throughout it thanks to the fire raging nearby, and so it took a moment before the one who was singing was no longer silhouetted by smoke and could be discerned.

Standing in the middle of the hallway near the entrance to the rest of the building was none other than Shigure. The blue haired Sky Knight had a determined look on his face as he looked bravely into the face of the large dragon that was focused on him. In his hands was a short, green staff that appeared to be about half his height and had what looked like harp strings attached to the broad end of the staff. After a moment of staring into the face of danger, Shigure took a deep breath and started singing, resuming the tune that he had started from where he left off.

_"Embrace the dark you call a home..."_

He had only finished the first line of the verse before the dragon roared and reared up to attack the young singer. However, as it came down, instead of slamming Shigure into the ground and disrupting his song, the dragon ended up hitting a barrier of interlocking yellow hexagons and bounced off harmlessly. The creature roared with confusion and anger upon realizing that it had failed to cause any harm to the one who was disrupting it with his voice. Shigure paused a second and looked back at something behind him, nodding briefly before resuming the tune. On second look, Robin could see a faint hint of yellow glowing behind the Sky Knight, though it was obscured by the smoke. Still, it was impossible to ignore that familiar pattern of translucent yellow hexagons that protected Shigure, and Robin sighed with relief knowing that not only was Shulk okay, but he was helping with the dragon calming endeavor.

_"...Gaze upon an empty white throne..."_

Another attack from the dragon, as it was clearly distressed by Shigure's singing. Like the first time, the creature just bounced off the Monado Shield Art that was protecting the young singer. Now that the dragon was dedicating its efforts to trying to stop Shigure, Robin could stand up without any fear of being pounced on again. He took this opportunity to pull back the ruined remains of his left sleeve and see what kind of damage had been done to it. There were claw marks on his arm, but they appeared to be superficial scrapes, not breaking past the surface of the armor. He silently thanked Naga for his metal arm being strong enough to resist a powerful blow like that, knowing full well that he would have surely lost his arm if it was still organic.

_"...A legacy of lies, a familiar disguise."_

The dragon's onslaught continued, desperate to get to Shigure. Though its attacks weren't causing any harm to the Sky Knight, they were causing distress to Shulk, who was still standing in the back behind the young man he was helping out. This was only apparent to Robin due to the fact that he was grunting and hissing painfully with every blow that the yellow barrier was taking. At this rate, Shulk might even pass out before Shigure finished the song, putting both of them in harm's way. Robin had to do something. Upon blinking, the cyborg tactician's eyes had changed hue to an emerald green, as per his Mechon body's "protect" schema.

_"Sing with me a song of conquest and fate..."_

The tactician brandished his Levin Sword as he watched the dragon rear up again in anticipation for another attack. However, before the monster could jab its claws into the barrier again, Robin threw a bolt of lightning from his trusted blade at the dragon's back. It screeched in pain and staggered backward upon being hit with the magic, finally lowering its front legs again harmlessly onto the floor. If the dragon attempted to attack Shigure again, Robin would be quick to cause the creature to desist with another bolt from his Levin Sword.

_"...The black pillar cracks beneath its weight..."_

The dragon knew it was at an impasse. If it tried to attack Shigure, it would only slam down onto the Monado Shield protecting him. Not only that, but Robin would probably attack it with magic again before doing so. The music was alarming enough to deal with - it didn't want to have to nurse wounds from magic lightning while this whole thing was going on as well. The monster's head lowered as it stepped back, as if it was finally being pacified.

_"...Night breaks through the day..."_

A surge of water appeared from seemingly nowhere, flowing around the dragon's body. It only took a couple of seconds before the water completely obscured the monster's appearance and there was no way of knowing what was going on beneath the sphere of water in the middle of the hallway. Robin was worried that this might be some kind of last ditch attack, but he waited until there was a better indication as to what was going on before throwing a bolt from the Levin Sword into the pool of water.

_"...Hard as a stone, lost in thoughts all alone."_

Finally, the water disappeared once more. However, there was no dragon to be seen anymore as the surge faded into nothing. Instead, it was now clear which of the dragon nobles had gone feral and caused this disaster in the first place. Resting on the ground in the middle of the hallway was the figure of a girl with long white-blond hair, locks strewn about randomly in every possible direction from her head. Oddly enough, despite the fact that she had just fallen out of a vortex of water, Corrin's body appeared to be completely devoid of water. After figuring that the threat was gone, the Monado Shield faded from around Shigure and Robin's eyes switched back to their default brown color. There was the sound of metal hitting the floor as well as a softer thud behind Shigure, and he looked back to see what had happened.

"Hey, are you all right?" The Sky Knight inquired. "I'm sorry I made you do all the work protecting me..." Robin put two and two together in his head, causing his eyes to flicker back to green as he pushed himself back through the smoke. Sure enough, Shulk was on his knees with one hand holding himself up and the other clasped over the bottom of his neck, as if he was having difficulty breathing. The Monado was laying nearby at a haphazard angle, as if it had been dropped. That explained the metal clattering, at least.

"Shulk!" Robin scooped the young Homs up into his mechanical arms and held him close. "Are you okay? You didn't overdo it, did you?" Instead of getting some kind of soft yet unconvincing reassurance that he was going to be okay, Robin instead received a swift slap to his right cheek and an angry glare from the Monado wielder in his arms.

"Robin, you careless idiot!" He barked. "Where on Bionis were you this whole time?! I hurried up from lunch after getting a vision about this whole fiasco to warn you, but you weren't in our room! I didn't get a vision warning me about you being in trouble, but I was still worried sick about you!" Well, that was one way to answer the question of whether Shulk was okay or not - he wouldn't have had the strength to chew Robin's ear off for disappearing if he wasn't all right, after all.

"Oww..." Robin grumbled as he set Shulk back down and cupped a hand over the cheek that had felt the palm of the Homs' hand. Yep, the nerves in his face sure did still work as they did back when his body was fully organic. Not only that, but Shulk had smacked the one vulnerable spot on Robin's body, seeing as the rest of it was machinery. "Sorry..." The tactician quickly apologized, bowing his head in remorse. "I went out to do some errands while you were eating, and I only hurried back home upon hearing about the..." Robin's voice faded out as he quickly spun back around to the room behind him. "...the fire! Gods! I completely forgot about that!"

Fortunately, even if it had slipped Robin's mind (somehow, in spite of all the smoke that was still flooding out into the hallway where they were standing), it had not avoided the attention of others who were standing nearby. Those with water powers, such as Greninja and Kirby (with his water hat) were working as hard as they could to tame the flames before they could spread any further than they already had. The epicenter of the disaster was Corrin and Bayonetta's room, but the flames had also started to spread into the two suites next door to them. The suite that was further on down the hallway was empty, but the suite closer to the entrance belonged to Kamui and Daraen. Thankfully, Kamui was the one situated on the side of the room that the flames had begun to eat away at - had it been Daraen's side of the room, the highly flammable books strewn everywhere likely would have caught fire quickly and the whole room would have flashed over in record time.

The fire was almost completely contained by the time Corrin reawakened, and everybody present was definitely going to want to hear about what had caused her to go crazy like that. But who was going to be the one to start the conversation with the Nohrian princess in the first place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2673 words. Notes:
> 
> 1\. The random harp staff that Shigure is holding as he comes in to soothe the dragon isn't actually random at all. It's actually the Fonic Rod that Tear uses in Tales of the Abyss. Seeing as I still love the Tales series and both Azura/Shigure and Tear have powerful abilities associated with their singing, I thought it would be a fun little reference. Besides, I needed some excuse as to how Shigure's singing was powerful enough to calm Corrin down without the use of Azura's pendant.
> 
> 2\. Technically Shigure skipped a verse - he went straight to the 'conquest and fate' verse, knowing that it was Corrin he was dealing with and that verse represented her story. He didn't sing the whole 'birthrights and love' verse before stepping into sight - only the intro.


	3. The Promise and the Audition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dragon has finally been stopped, and she's counting on Daraen to make sure that kind of disaster that just occurred never happens again. Meanwhile, Shigure gets involved with life outside the mansion walls on the urging of a surprise friend.

“...Ugh...” Corrin woke up with a huge headache, completely oblivious to where she was for a moment. However, after the initial grogginess wore off, her sense of smell kicked back in and she realized that she was smelling smoke. Pointed ears flicked skyward in alarm as she looked around for the source of the smell. It didn't take too long to realize that the smoke was coming from behind her, in the direction of her room. “...Wait, what's going on?!” She wondered aloud as she tried to scramble back to her feet. “Why is there smoke coming out of my room?!”

“Honestly, that's what we want to know.” Corrin gasped as her head snapped back behind her upon hearing a voice nearby. As she looked over, she quickly recognized the blue haired male kneeling in front of her as none other than Kamui's son, Shigure. “We had to calm you down after you morphed into your dragon form and went ballistic. That fire was more than likely your doing.” The princess' heart flipped nervously as she was told about what had happened. After a moment spent in shell shock, Corrin shook her head in disbelief.

“I... I don't remember anything leading up to me going berserk...” She said in a low voice, somewhat scared of herself. “I have my dragonstone, so I shouldn't have lost control like...” Corrin was reaching into her pockets to search for the stone in question, but upon realizing that it was nowhere to be found, it now started to make sense as to why she went berserk. “...Oh gods...” She whispered fearfully. “Where did it go?! I always keep it on me! I can't believe that the one time it's not on me, I end up losing control... This is such a disaster...”

“Cory!” Another voice called out, followed by a set of footsteps pacing in her direction. Her head whipped around to find that Daraen was now standing over her, looking a bit out of breath. After taking a moment to recover, he then thrust out his arms toward her, bowing his head as he did so. In fact, he looked a lot like a Japanese schoolgirl holding out a confession letter to her senpai at full arms length when he did this action. Instead of a letter in his grasp, however, the black haired tactician was holding onto a shiny green stone. “Here.” He said in a small voice, trying to hide his embarrassment by burying his face into the long sleeves of his robe. “I found this in the main hall earlier and I was trying to get it back to you as soon as possible, seeing as I figured it was important. Hearing what you just said to Shigure just now, however, I feel like it's partially my fault that this all happened because I spent too much time dawdling about instead of looking for you diligently.” Sure enough, the green stone in Daraen's grasp was none other than Corrin's dragonstone. She gasped slightly as she recognized the hue of the object in his hands, taking it back gently after doing so.

“Daraen...” She said softly, still staring at the dragonstone. “You were looking for me this whole time, trying to get this back to me?” Corrin took a moment to pocket her stone as she stood up again and placed a quick peck on the black haired mage's cheek. His cheeks quickly turned the same hue as the inset of his robe's hood as a result, and he felt like throwing the hood up over his head to hide his face. “You're so sweet, Daraen. Don't blame yourself for not getting to me on time. What matters is that you made an attempt to stop this before it was too late. It's my fault for losing the stone in the first place and being too quick to anger without it.” The white clad tactician briskly shook his head before he responded.

“N-no, it's not your fault!” He gushed. “I was stupid and missed the obvious answer to the question of your whereabouts. I was asking other people if they knew anything about where you would possibly be at the current time and your room should have been the first place I should have checked.”

Just then, before Corrin could reply, Kamui stepped in to talk to his son.

“Shigure, that was really something else!” He beamed. “I knew that you're as good a singer as your mother, but I didn't think that your voice had the same kind of power that hers did! That was nothing short of amazing, really!” The blue haired singer diverted his gaze to the floor as his hands wrapped tighter around the green staff that was still in his hands.

“I-it's not really my voice, though...” He admitted. “It's this staff that I was given. Master Hand summoned me to his room and gave it to me, figuring that I could use it to help the people I care about. Apparently it belonged to another powerful singer and helped amplify her voice. Somehow he knew about Mother, and then he told me that I would need this soon. Guess 'soon' came a lot faster than I anticipated...”

“It's a good thing you were here, though.” Daraen chimed in, turning to face Shigure. “If it weren't for you, several people might have gotten hurt – Robin especially.” He turned to face the other tactician, who had since set Shulk down and had a hand cupped over the cheek that he had gotten slapped across. The white haired mage seemed to be preoccupied talking to his fiance, however, and thus didn't respond to his name. Regardless, Daraen quickly resumed speaking. “Even with his metal body, I don't know how long Robin would have been able to resist Corrin's powerful dragon attacks with her literally on top of him. Mechon armor hasn't exactly been tested against a magical dragon from a completely different world than the one Shulk belongs to. It may be impervious to weapons created on Bionis, but it's certainly possible that resistance doesn't apply to weapons from other worlds.” Shigure shook his head slowly as he intently watched Robin gesticulating as he spoke to Shulk.

“No, I can tell that Robin's armor is just as resistant as he claims it is.” He said thoughtfully. “I mean, you can tell just looking at him. He took a claw from Corrin's dragon form directly to his arm, and yet he's twirling it around while talking right now without a care in the world.” The blue haired singer placed a hand on his chin before he continued. “Still... Even the strongest armor in the world is susceptible to breaking eventually. It's just a matter of how much pressure it can take before bending. In her enraged state, Corrin wouldn't stop until she broke through...”

“That notwithstanding, Robin does have an easily exploitable weakness in his armor...” Daraen mused, reaching up to the earring dangling from his left ear and batting it back and forth in his hand idly as he spoke. “It's his head: it's still human flesh. If Corrin took a bite out of his head, Robin would be finished.” The dragon princess finally shook her head briskly.

“S-stop talking about how I should kill him!” Corrin protested. “I don't want to kill Robin – I don't want to kill _anybody_ here!”

“Sorry...” Daraen looked away, face starting to turn the same color as the inset of his cloak again. “I didn't mean to insinuate anything like that. I wouldn't want any of my friends here hurt either, after all...” A second later, the black haired tactician felt gloved hands wrap around his own, causing him to look in the direction of their owner. He found himself staring up into the crimson red eyes of the Nohrian princess.

“That's why I want you to help me protect everybody.” Corrin stated, still holding onto Daraen's hands. “You're the person I trust the most, Daraen. You tried to stop this incident from happening, and I know you'll do it again – and probably even succeed next time. You'll do that for me, won't you?” The white mage felt like his face was on fire as he tried to answer Corrin's request.

“I... I was just doing what anybody would, really!” He insisted. “I don't need to be trusted like that, honestly...”

“...Perhaps I should leave you two be.” Shigure chuckled awkwardly as he turned away so he could finally leave the area. In doing so, he very nearly tripped over something small that had set itself up near his feet while his back was turned – or rather, somebody. Upon looking down to see what was under him, the blue haired singer quickly noticed something round and pink at his feet. It was none other than Jigglypuff, staring up at Shigure with a sparkle in her eyes.

“Puuuuff~” The balloon Pokemon sighed dreamily. Apparently she was out in space, as she hadn't even noticed that Shigure had turned around until he cleared his throat and spoke to her.

“Jigglypuff?” He began. “What's the matter? You look thoroughly distracted... Is there something I can help you with?” After the Pokemon shook herself out quickly, she nodded.

“Puff!” Jigglypuff answered succinctly. “Jiggly jiggly jigg puff.” She was trying to talk to Shigure, but, seeing as he didn't spend nearly enough time around any of the Pokemon living in this building to get to know them well enough for determining what they might be saying, plus the fact that he came from a completely different universe where Pokemon didn't exist, Shigure was just confused.

“...I don't follow?” He asked, sounding rather dazed. “Do you want me to do something? Or do you want me to follow you somewhere? Or...” Before he could continue, Jigglypuff gave a loud 'puff!' as if he had guessed her intention and wanted to stop him from hypothesizing anything else and get away from the correct answer. Shigure nodded as he figured out the reason he had been cut off. “All right, I suppose it couldn't hurt to follow you. Lead the way.” The pink Pokemon chirped loudly again as she started walking away from the group with the young man she had gotten the attention of strolling behind her.

* * *

Shigure was a bit apprehensive as he followed Jigglypuff out of the mansion, but every time he inquired about whether this was really okay, he received a confident 'puff!' as reassurance. Eventually, the two of them found themselves at a large concert venue in the middle of the city. Upon going in, there were several people doing various things throughout the hall. One of such people had heard the door open and came over to see who had entered. She was slightly shorter than Shigure and had well tanned skin draped over an athletic build.

“Well, who do we have here?” The woman said, looking Shigure up and down. Compared to the tan lady, the blue haired sky knight was practically a twig. Her eyes quickly focused upon the pink Pokemon at Shigure's feet, however. “Oh? This a friend of yours, Jigglypuff?”

“Jiggly!” The Pokemon nodded proudly as she then tried to communicate with the woman who apparently knew her quite well, gesticulating as she gave a series of 'jiggly's, 'jigg's, and 'puff's while she gave a sizable story. Unlike Shigure, this lady had been around the balloon Pokemon long enough to understand her rambling (well, at least to some extent). Her eyes then darted back up to the sky knight as a grin now highlighted her face.

“So, you're a singer, aren't ya?” The woman laughed for a brief moment before taking another step closer and extending a hand. “Jiggs here says you helped calm a dragon down just by singing to it. If that's really true, we could definitely use your kind of talent here! Anyway, I'm getting ahead of myself. The name's Jenna Greene. And you are?” After a moment of trepidation spent looking at Jigglypuff for throwing him under the bus like that, the sky knight sighed and took the hand that had been offered to him, shaking it briefly as he introduced himself.

“My name is Shigure Koizumi.” He answered. “What exactly do you mean by 'my talent', anyway?” Jenna laughed as she tightened her grip around the blue haired male's hand, making him wince slightly in pain.

“Well Shigure, come with me and I'll show you!” Not giving him much option to object, the tan woman tugged her hapless victim down the gap between the middle row of seats. Once they got to a spot on the floor in front of the first row of seats, she stopped and used her other arm to point up toward the stage. “See all of this stuff?” She pointed to a bunch of set pieces that were hanging up above the curtains of the stage. “We're putting on a stage show here pretty soon. It's a high budget performance that the screenplay writer is counting on us to put on to show off his newest work! It's a musical about star crossed lovers and supernatural elements and it's just so exciting! Thing is... we lost our lead actor really recently to a very bad case of strep throat. I don't think he'll recover before the show is ready to go, honestly. Therefore, we need another handsome young lad who can sing well to take over as the lead role in this play.” She then stopped and looked at Shigure. “You've certainly got the looks, and if Jiggs is to be believed, you've got the singing skills, too. Of course, I'll have to hear you for myself, but, if you really are a great singer, will you help us out?” The blue haired male took a moment to snap himself out of his daze as he fully took in the request.

“Really? You want me to fill the lead role? Even though you haven't heard me sing?” He asked. “Are you really just going to rely on word of mouth from a Pokemon? I mean, how do you even know what she's saying?” Jigglypuff harrumphed loudly and curled her arms under themselves, as if she was placing her hands on non-existent hips.

“She's a real diva, that one.” Jenna chuckled as she looked between the Pokemon and Shigure. “But I trust her. She's another star in the show, and her voice is second to none. If she recognizes you as a great singer, surely you must have a great amount of singing talent. Why don't you show me?” Jenna then moved over to one of the seats and grabbed a sheet, thrusting it into Shigure's arms a moment later. “Here, this is one of the songs that your character would be singing. I can give you a moment to sight read and then you can give it a whirl for me, will ya?” Without being prompted, however, Shigure was already hard at work looking over the music and trying to sight read. After about a minute of silence, he nodded.

“Yes, I can definitely sing this.” He said. Jenna smiled and started walking over toward the piano to play the starting note of the piece so he had something to start with, but before she could even get over there, Shigure immediately started singing the tune. The tan girl whirled around quickly upon hearing the blue haired singer's voice and stared at him in amazement.

“Whoa...” She exclaimed. “I didn't even give him the first note, but he's completely in tune... He's got perfect pitch, doesn't he? What an amazing talent...” After Shigure finished singing, both Jenna and Jigglypuff's eyes were sparkling with amazement, and the woman quickly made her way back over and grabbed the blue haired male's hands. “You're not just good, you're completely amazing! I can't believe I've finally met a person with perfect pitch! Jiggs was completely on the ball with you! Please, accept the lead role in the play, will you?” Shigure's face grew bright red as he was showered with the woman's compliments, but he answered quickly enough.

“W-well...” He began. “I'm sure my father would like it if I got myself involved in affairs around this city rather than just idling about at the guest house... Plus, I don't remember the last time I sang for fun like this either...” Amber eyes darted over to the set pieces, noticing some of them were half finished. “Throw in allowing me to help out with the sets you're still working on, and it's a deal.” Jenna was practically beaming from ear to ear as she offered a hand again for Shigure to shake.

“Then it's settled!” She exclaimed. “Welcome to the team, Shigure! You can start looking over lines and rehearsing immediately!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2843 words. Look who's becoming a part of civilian life here in the city now! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Like I said before, school has finally resumed for me (this is supposedly my last semester before student teaching, so this is the big crunch!), so chapters might be a bit more infrequent. Anyway, have some notes:
> 
> 1) The S.S. Corraen has set sail... sorta. But yeah, don't be surprised to see more Corraen in the future. Heck, they'll be getting closer even by the end of this story, surely.
> 
> 2) What Daraen said to Shigure about the resistance of Robin's Mechon armor is something I've given quite a bit of thought about. There's no way Robin's armor could have been tested against every type of weapon in the multiverse, especially magic based ones. Therefore, there's no guarantee his armor will be as resistant as he claims it is when going up against weapons from other worlds. That said, it is strong enough to resist powerful weapons from Bionis, so I have reason to believe that it's pretty damn resistant. I mean, it's likely created from the Mechonis itself, which to endure a large amount of stress and temperature changes due to the titan's size.
> 
> 3) Shigure's personal skill in Fates is 'Perfect Pitch', so I figured that he probably does have perfect pitch, extrapolating off of that. Even if he didn't have that personal skill, I'd probably headcanon him to have a skill like that, honestly.


	4. The Disappearance of Shigure Koizumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shigure tells his family about the play that he's signed on to perform in, much to his sister and father's delight. However, something terrible happens as he's headed to practice one day. How will this affect the play, among other things?

That night, Shigure came home from play practice to find a very bored Kana sitting on her bed in their guest bedroom, pouting very hard as she watched her older brother come in. It didn't take long after he settled down that she started whining to him. "Shigureeeee!" She groaned. "Where in the Dawn Dragon's name have you _been?_ I've been waiting here for _hours_ for you to come home!" The blue haired dragon girl then flopped onto the bedspread behind her, staring up at the ceiling as she continued to complain. "It's so boring in here without anybody else to talk to, you know." Shigure sighed while cupping his forehead into the palm of his hand and shaking his head in embarrassment.

"Kana, you know you're allowed to leave this room and converse with other residents of the building or watch live matches or whatever else as long as you come back by curfew, right?" He explained. "I'm not cooping you up in here and forcing you to wait for my permission before you go off doing whatever you want." After sighing again, he continued. "Just be sure that you stay _inside_ the building unless you go with somebody else, okay?" Kana was only twelve (and a half, as per her insistence) years old, after all - Gods only know what kinds of creepy people might exist outside the mansion walls and in the big city who were looking for cute little girls like the blue haired princess. A moment later, Kana sat back up and placed her palms on her chin and her elbows on her thighs as she stared at her brother.

"I wanted to make sure I was here so I could tell you about what's going on with Papa." She explained. "I didn't want you to come in and start wandering around for both me and Papa, you know." Shigure raised an eyebrow at this explanation and quickly prompted his sister to elaborate further.

"What's going on with Father?" He repeated. "What do you mean by that?" Kana puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.

"Are you playing dumb or something?" She pouted. "You know what happened earlier today! You were there! The fire!" The blue haired girl started waving her hands around wildly as she continued talking. "Lady Corrin accidentally started a fire in her and Miss Bayonetta's room, and it spread to Papa and Mister Daraen's room! As a result, they all have to stay in new rooms while their old room gets fixed up. Papa told me where his temporary room is, and I wanted to make sure to give the information to you." Now that Kana put it like that, it made sense that she wanted to stick around in the room so as to not confuse her older brother too much. Shigure felt kind of bad that he had spent so long out and about after the fire had been put out and Kana had used that time idling about in this room, thinking he would be coming back at any time.

"Very well." He affirmed. "I would like to know where Father is staying now in case I need to talk to him about something." This prompted Kana to roll back onto her bed once again before launching herself forward off the mattress and onto her feet. She gave a grin to Shigure before prancing over to the door and opening up.

"Okay then!" She spoke a little too loudly. "Follow me!" After recovering from his moment of wincing due to the loud nature of Kana's voice echoing up and down the hallway, Shigure made his way over to the door and invited himself out into the hallway after his sister. He then followed her through the corridor and into a larger hall before taking a detour down another branch off of that main path. Shigure was actually rather surprised to discover that the new room was so close to his and Kana's room, comparatively. Before, they had to go back into the main wing of the mansion in order to find their way to Newcomer Hall if they wanted to talk to Kamui, but now it was just a quick walk away.

Kana knocked on the door three times before taking a step back next to her brother. About a moment later, the door opened up and the familiar face of the Hoshidan prince was standing there. "Oh, hey there, kids!" Kamui stated with a smile as he looked out at his children. "I take it you're showing where this room is to your brother, aren't you, Kana?" The blue haired girl puffed out her chest and nodded enthusiastically to her father.

"You betcha!" She replied. "I waited for hours for Shigure to return just so I could show him where you were!" Kamui's eyes focused from Kana to Shigure after she said that.

"Hours, huh?" The dragon prince repeated. "What exactly were you doing that occupied you for so long, Shigure? I know that Jigglypuff dragged you away earlier, but were you really with her that whole time?" Shigure responded by nodding briskly.

"Yes, that's right." He said. "This is actually what I wanted to talk to you about, Father." Kamui's eyes lit up as he opened his door wider to invite the kids inside.

"Well, sounds like you've got plenty to discuss. Come on in, let's not disrupt everybody else by talking in the middle of the hallway." After a second, he continued. "Oh, and before you ask, Daraen's not in here with me. He insisted on having his own room during the reconstruction. These rooms are smaller than the mansion rooms, after all, and I'm sure he wants room to spread out with his huge collection of books." Kana gave a wide grin as she bounded over to one of the two beds in the room and sat on it quickly, the bed bouncing a little as it recoiled from the new addition of Kana's weight.

"That's fine by me!" She said. "That means I can come over and have time with you whenever I want, right Papa?" Kamui chuckled and ruffled his daughter's hair before continuing.

"Not _whenever_ you want, Kana." He said. "I have a life outside of you and Shigure, after all. But yes, whenever I'm not busy, feel free to come and visit me. I'm sure you'll be taking advantage of the short walk between your room and mine, won't you?" Kana nodded excitedly while Shigure just gave a knowing smile.

"I will keep that in mind, Father." Shigure stated, following up with a quick clearing of his throat before continuing. "Anyway, let me tell you why I was away from the mansion for so long." He then began retelling the story of how Jigglypuff had wanted him to follow her out to the theater and his meeting with Jenna. Finally, he mentioned how he was now in charge of playing the lead role in the play as a result. Both Kana and Kamui's dragon ears were perked up after hearing this news.

"Wow!" Shigure's little sister chimed in first. "You're actually going to be playing the main character in a play? That's really cool! Papa and I are going to be invited to the show, right?" Before Shigure could answer, Kamui gave his two cents, too.

"That's really great, Shigure!" He stated. "I'm really glad that you've found something to do outside of watching matches and just idling about in your room with Kana! I'll support your play endeavors however I can!" The blue haired Sky Knight was actually really happy that both members of his family had accepted his desire to pursue being involved with the play, and if he had dragon ears like his sister and father, they would have perked up as well. However, seeing as he took after his mother more, all he could do to show his happiness was give a sizeable grin.

"I will do my very best and perform at the top of my abilities!" Shigure beamed. "I'm so glad that both of you approve, and I'll make you proud."

* * *

It was about a week later when things began to change. Shigure had showed up every day at the theater to help with the sets as well as practice his lines and songs. Jenna was pleasantly surprised to see Shigure skillfully painting the backdrops, as she wasn't aware of the Sky Knight's talent when it came to painting prior to this. Either way, everything was going quite smoothly and the show was quickly falling into a routine where everything was going to be more than ready by the time opening night occurred. Shigure could just imagine Kamui and Kana there, all dressed up nice to attend the show and see him perform the show for a large audience.

However, things weren't entirely peachy for everybody on the show's ensemble. It just so happened that there were members of the chorus who had signed onto the show with the intent of messing things up. The author of the screenplay that the group was performing was not the nicest of fellows, and had made a few enemies along the way. One of such enemies was another playwright who had become the man's biggest rival. The rival playwright had sent members from his own troupe to audition and get parts in the show with the intent of sabotaging the show and making it go all wrong. However, this show's playwright was not a stupid man - he had recognized the members of the rival troupe in an instant. As such, he only gave them bit chorus roles so as to make themselves look stupid and underpracticed should they mess up the songs and routines, all while feigning ignorance to his rival's attempt at sabotage.

Jenna, as the director of the play, was also in the know about the shady dealings. She figured that they were the reason that the old star of the show had gotten ill, even though she didn't have physical proof. Because they were the only ones who were practicing the lead's part alongside their own, Jenna was almost forced to pick a new lead from the rival troupe members until Jigglypuff showed up with Shigure in tow. The fact that a newbie showed up and got the part on the spot absolutely infuriated the men, who were sure that one of them would be picked for the new lead soon should the show go on and they could go through with their sabotage plans more easily. Shigure's appearance threw that plan out entirely.

The rival troupe members were now getting desperate. Opening night was not far away, and they doubted that neither Jenna nor Shigure would be so stupid as to fall for the same trick that had gotten the first lead to retire. They needed to get rid of the blue haired prince somehow. Fortunately for them, Shigure was not in the know about the rivalry between the two playwrights. He probably didn't even know about the 'spies' that were in the show's chorus. Therefore, they had come up with a plan, and it wasn't going to end well for Shigure.

One day, after practice, the chorus members decided to stick around and ensure they left at the same time as the star of the show. They had come up with a plan and were going to put it into effect now. The men were trying to be friendly at first as they sidled up next to the Sky Knight, saying things like "Hey there, how do you think the show's going?" or "You're doing a great job with the set painting" and things like that.

"E-erm... Hello there..." was the nervous response that they received. Even though he was unaware of what was really going on, Shigure was still a little intimidated by the fact that these guys had just randomly decided to act friendly with him now after deliberately avoiding at other times. Not only that, but any attempts he made to get out of the middle of their group were blocked off as somebody quickly moved to cut him off and keep him in the center. That was where he should have figured out that something was up.

Unfortunately for Shigure, he didn't quite catch on in time and got knocked out by the troupe members while they were walking around the building. The unconscious Sky Knight was placed into a conveniently sized piece of luggage that they had brought along, and thus they had succeeded at their mission. With Shigure having been kidnapped, there was no way the show could go on now...

* * *

That night, Kana suspected something was wrong. She had gotten used to how long Shigure spent at the play, and he should have been home by now. Kana was kind of nervous being alone in her room without her older brother this time, and so she hurried over to Kamui's room quickly and knocked on his door. Upon opening up, the Hoshidan prince could easily see the discomfort on Kana's face and asked what was up.

"...Can I stay with you until Shigure gets home from play practice?" She asked, looking nervously into her father's eyes. "It's really lonely in our room without Shigure there with me..." Kamui had no reason to reject the offer, and so Kana came into the room with her father. Surely when Shigure finally did come home, he would come knocking at Kamui's door, wondering if Kana was there. It was a logical first place to look, after all. The two of them waited and waited and waited for Shigure to come knocking at their door. Eventually the blue haired princess got too tired and fell asleep, thinking that Shigure would be home by the morning and would come around to pick her up.

Kamui, on the other hand, refused to sleep. He stayed vigilant, waiting for his son to come to the door and pick up his sister.

But Shigure never came...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2343 words. Looks like things have taken a turn for the worse now... What will happen to Shigure and the show? Notes:
> 
> 1) I'm not exactly sure what prompted me to have Kana refer to people with titles. Basically everybody who's considerably older than her (aside from Shigure, who doesn't get one because he's her brother, obviously) gets a title from her. So younger characters like Ness or the Villagers wouldn't have titles. Also she uses 'Lady Corrin' instead of 'Miss Corrin' because Kana recognizes that Corrin is Kamui's female counterpart from another realm and treats her with as much respect as she does her father, albeit without the parental overtones.
> 
> 2) As I've probably alluded to before, this city that the Smash tournament has settled down in isn't exactly the greatest. There's a lot of sleazy stuff that happens outside the mansion walls, and surely anybody who might have witnessed Shigure being ambushed would turn a blind eye. That's going to make things a lot more difficult if somebody tries to look for him, as a result.


	5. A Worried Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kana and Kamui are very worried about Shigure now that he's spent the night away from home with no word of where he is. Kamui has plans to track his son down, while Kana wants to get her mind off her worries for a little while. Elsewhere, things are not looking good for Shigure. What will happen to him? Will he be saved, or will things go from bad to worse?

"You mean to tell me that your son never came home from play practice last night?" Daraen was talking to Kamui, who looked immensely tired and had bags under his eyes from a lack of sleep. The Hoshidan prince nodded slowly as he slunk down in his chair and his dragon ears folded back against his head.

"Yeah..." He said with a low voice, trying to stifle a yawn while talking. "Stayed up all night in hopes that he'd just show up at some ungodly late hour, perfectly fine. But nope... Never came home." Kamui stopped to stretch his arms out for a couple seconds before giving another yawn. Once his mouth closed after doing so, he resumed speaking. "I'm really worried that something happened to him. It's not like Shigure to be the rebellious type and wander off to gods know where..." That was something more akin to what he would expect Kana to do - and even then, he knew that eventually Kana would come back home anyway. Daraen took a sip of his tea before giving a response.

"Why don't you go to the theater and tell them that Shigure never came home?" He suggested, taking a second sip before continuing. "Maybe somebody there knows where he wandered off to and you can track him down from there." The suggestion was enough to make Kamui's tired ears perk up again, and a smile found its way to the dragon prince's face. He reached forward and grabbed both of the black haired tactician's hands, very nearly making Daraen spill a bunch of his tea as Kamui shakily held onto them while giving his thanks.

"Daraen, you're a lifesaver!" He exclaimed. "I knew I could count on a genius tactician like you to come up with a plan of action!" After that, Kamui finally let go of his friend's hands so he could let him set the tea down and regain his bearings. At the same time, Daraen watched the Hoshidan prince leave in a flash after being suddenly reinvigorated by the idea. It took several seconds before everything fully clicked in the White Mage's head, and, after it did so, he couldn't help but sigh loudly, finally pick up his teacup once again, and take a large sip of the warm liquid that sat within.

"...Kamui, you're a strategist yourself..." He sighed, speaking to nobody in particular now that Kamui was gone and nobody else was in the room. "How in Naga's name did you not come up with that idea on your own? I mean, it's just common sense to do that..." Daraen then set his teacup down again and reclined in his chair. One hand reached up to curl around the bright red crystal hanging off his left ear, and he fiddled with it idly as he stared off at nothing in particular. The tactician was not so secretly hoping that Kamui's search would end up being fruitful and the dragon prince's son would turn up again safe and sound.

* * *

Elsewhere in the building, Kana was growing uneasy and restless. Unlike her father, the blue haired princess had actually gotten some sleep the night prior. Unfortunately, it wasn't very restful. Every hour or two, her eyes would involuntarily open again and she would quietly look around her father's room to try to figure out if there was any change in the situation. Each time, she would look back and see her father sitting on the other room's bed, staring intently toward the door as if by staring hard enough, it would make the sound of being knocked upon. If that happened, Kana wouldn't have been surprised to see her father practically launch himself off the bed and ram the door down as he went to hug Shigure out of pure worry - and honestly, if Kamui didn't do it, Kana herself would have instead.

In spite of all those times that Kana was being impatient, belligerent, and just overall a pain to her brother in the past, she still loved him more than almost anything. Her Papa was still number one in her book, but Shigure was a close number two now that Azura was gone. It was extremely hard for Kana to deal with her mother's death after the conquest of Castle Krakenburg, but at least, back then, she had Shigure's shoulder to cry into. That made dealing with the loss just a little bit easier. This time, if the same fate was to befall her older brother, Kana would have to cry into a pillow - she wouldn't have her brother's comforting embrace to make things a little bit better.

"...No." Kana finally sat up from her bed and stared at a mirror that hung from the opposite wall for a few seconds. Afterward, she briskly shook her head, causing long, blue wisps of hair to fly in every which direction. Seeing as she hadn't gotten out of bed yet, the dragon princess' azure hair was undone and fell as a frizzled mess of bedhead past her shoulders. Once she stopped shaking and resumed staring at herself in the mirror, she continued speaking to herself. "Shigure's not dead!" She barked. "He can't be dead! I refuse to believe it!"

But what if he was?

Just then, some of Azura's words came flooding back into Kana's mind. _Remember, Kana._ The faint voice in her head sighed. _If you ever feel afraid or lonely, don't be afraid to sing. Let the world know how you feel with your song._ The azure haired princess didn't exactly like singing too often, as she had always felt overshadowed by her mother and brother and their natural gifts for song, whereas she was a little less talented. However, if neither Azura nor Shigure were going to be able to sing their songs, it was up to Kana to do it for them. After all, even if she wasn't quite to the level of her mother and brother, Kana did have a nice singing voice herself. Therefore, she took a deep breath and began her song.

_"You are the ocean's gray waves..."_

Kana's voice was rather juvenile sounding, especially compared to the well developed voices that both Azura and Shigure possessed, but the first line of the familiar song was enough to start putting the dragon princess' heart at ease to some extent. As a result, she didn't have to continue the song. Kana gave a deep breath and pulled herself out of bed, ambling to the room's built in bathroom to do something about her atrocious bedhead.

* * *

Amber eyes attempted to flutter open slowly, but something had been pressed across them tightly, preventing their owner from being able to open them and see out. Between that and being unable to move his arms so he could remove the object that was preventing his eyes from opening, Shigure had a feeling that he was in trouble. He had been conscious for a total of ten seconds before his stomach lurched nervously and he felt like throwing up despite the fact that there was nothing in his stomach.

Oddly enough, Shigure's mouth was not gagged in any way. This seemed quite odd to him, especially if he was supposed to be a prisoner right now. Why would he be blindfolded but not gagged? He could easily just take a deep breath in and scream at the top of his lungs so that somebody somewhere who wasn't associated with the people who had put him in this situation could hopefully come to his rescue.

But first, thoughts strayed back to the last moments before losing consciousness. Just how long had he been out cold anyway? Certainly long enough to get hauled away to who knows where and tied down to some object (probably a chair) in such a way that escape was very difficult. Either way, as his memories became clearer, it became obvious to Shigure as to who had attacked him - the chorus members. There was no way that anybody else would have been able to push into that circle, so somebody from within that circle had to have been the one to knock him out. Oh, was he a fool for letting them escort him away from the building like that so he would be easy to attack. It made his blood boil just thinking about it.

Right now, he needed to get out of this situation, however. Going back to the flaw that the men had made regarding how he was being held captive, all it would take is one deep breath...

**_WHACK!_ **

Shigure received a heavy force to the back of his head at that very moment, causing his head to lurch forward in response. He couldn't help but give a distressed grunt from the blow, but he certainly didn't have the lung capacity now to scream for help. At the same time, Shigure heard ominous chuckling coming from every direction around him, and he figured that the chorus members were gathered around the chair he was strapped to, leering giddily at their captive prize.

"Just what do you think you're trying to do, huh?" A voice came from Shigure's left. "You're not trying to call for help, are you, bluebird?"

"We didn't leave your mouth undone so you could cry for attention, you know." This second voice came from approximately 7 o'clock. "We left it undone so we could hear you sing like the talented tenor you are." Shigure scowled immediately at those words. Obviously they didn't mean literal singing - they were willing to torture him, and for what reason?

"I demand to know why you have incapacitated me like this!" He barked, again trying to struggle out of his chair by flailing around. All this accomplished was receiving a swift blow to the stomach, causing the Sky Knight to cry out from the pain. The chorale of voices began laughing evilly again.

"Sorry, Birdie~" The voice at 7 o'clock replied with a mocking tone. "We can't have you saving the show. That old crook who calls himself a 'playwright' needs to be taught a lesson so he'll stay off the Broadway circuit." Shigure gasped quietly before his lips curled into a scowl once more. This time, it was a combination of pain and disgust that prompted the response. A second later, the Sky Knight received another blow to his torso, causing a second shout of pain to escape him.

"We're gonna make sure you never sing again!" A third voice chimed in this time, coming from about 10 o'clock. "You're gonna regret siding with that old bastard in this battle!" Following that threat, even more blows were slung at Shigure, and each one caused him to gasp or cry out in pain. Over and over he got beat up by the group of thugs, and they had every intent on beating the crap out of his body so he could never sing again.

No. Bastards like these didn't deserve a say on whether or not he could sing. They weren't in charge of his body; he was. They wouldn't be allowed to decide anything.

Nobody was able to tell because of the blindfold keeping his eyes shut, but Shigure's eyes had changed hue from their usual amber to a blood red. Shigure was angry. _Very_ angry...

* * *

"Pleeeeease?"

"You want us to do _what?_ " A nervous glance was exchanged between Shulk and Robin as they took in the request that Kana had given them. Daraen was the one who finally responded, however. The blue haired princess pouted slightly and crossed her arms over top the white and yellow plaid sundress she had on instead of her usual armor, and she shook her head hard enough so that her long ponytail whacked her cheek.

"You heard me!" She said rather crankily. "I want you guys to be my chaperones and come with me to the amusement park on the pier! The one with the huge wheel we can see from the mansion!" There was a moment of awkward silence before she continued. "Listen, you guys are Papa's friends. If I'm with you guys, he won't be that mad. After all, I won't be on my own out in the city, like he says to not do."

"I take it you want to just get your mind off your brother's disappearance, don't you?" Robin chimed in after that. Shulk nodded and added his two cents a second later.

"I'm sure that if we leave a message for Kamui on his door saying where we are and that we'll be back later, he won't be worried." He then cast a glance at both tacticians before continuing. "I know he'll be on alert because he doesn't want his other child going missing, but Kamui would trust us. We're his friends, after all."

"That's very true." Daraen nodded. "In that case, we'll need a moment to go back to our rooms and change into more casual clothes." The three Smashers heading out into public in the same clothes they wore when fighting in tournament matches was a recipe for disaster - they certainly wouldn't be getting to the pier any time soon, if that was the case, considering how likely it would be that they'd get mobbed by fans.

"...Okay, so I'll wait here with Robin then for you guys to come back." Kana finally unfolded her arms and sat down. Robin sighed and shook his head slowly.

"Kana, even I need to get changed." He said. "I'm the most recognizable of the three of us because of my Mechon body. I have to throw some clothes on over my metal limbs so I look somewhat normal. You can wait back in your own room for a little while, can't you?" The princess was upset at being told this and frowned again.

"I don't want to be alone!" She whined. "I'll start worrying about Shigure again!" Daraen rolled his eyes and facepalmed, but quickly gave a suggestion afterward.

"Fine, Shulk and I will go get changed, and once one of us comes back, Robin can swap out, okay?" The black haired tactician then made a motion with his head so that Robin would go sit down next to Kana. Once he did so, the other two hurried away for their rooms. After they were gone, Kana finally spoke up again after looking closer at what she could see of the white haired tactician's metal body past the purple cloak he wore over it.

"A metal body, huh?" She began. "I thought it was weird how you wore armor and then a cloak over it. I didn't realize that it's your actual body." After a beat, she continued. "Does that mean you're actually a robot?" Robin frowned at the question, eyes darting away before he replied.

"I'm not a robot." He huffed. "You've heard my Smash title before, right? The Cyborg Tactician? A cyborg is a human who has robotic body parts, as opposed to an android, which is a robot that's been built to be as humanlike as possible. I used to look a lot like Daraen, actually, but with white hair and this purple cloak. My body was rebuilt after a horrible accident, however."

"Do you like having a metal body?" Robin flinched inwardly at the question, and it took a minute before he gave his reply.

"...Yes and no." He finally answered. "I mean, I like being able to fly around with my drones and having strength and resilience I didn't have as a normal human, but other times, I'm afraid of my own strength and being unable to control my robotic programming."

"What about Shulk? Does he like your metal body?"

"He's been supportive ever since he found me again with this body." Robin sighed, thinking back to their reunion after he had been reconfigured. "I was always afraid that he'd hate me because I'm a Mechon, but we've only ever grown closer. He was the one to tell me that I'm not a Mechon, but a human with Mechon body parts." There was a long silence before Robin turned the conversation around and posed his own question for Kana to answer. "So... what if Shigure eventually comes home with his body having changed somehow?" The girl's head quickly whirled around so she faced Robin and she gave a confused noise.

"W-what do you mean by that?"

"I mean, I doubt Shigure's going to come home a Mechon." The tactician chuckled. "But... he still might be a little different by the time he returns here. You'll support him and love him all the same, right?" Kana finally turned away slowly and looked at the floor.

"I mean... of course..." She began. "He's my brother. It's going to take some time to get used to, though..." Once again a pregnant silence filled the air, but it was interrupted not long later as Daraen came back into view wearing a red and white plaid shirt with blue jeans, brown fingerless gloves, white sneakers, and a pair of bright red glasses. Interestingly enough, his signature red crystal earring was not attached to his ear anymore.

"Well, I'm finally back." He announced. "Robin, you're free to head back to your room to get changed now." After being addressed, the white haired tactician stood up and took a couple steps forward before turning back to Kana. She gave him a small smile, and he nodded in return before finally hurrying away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2912 words. A bit of an all over chapter, but things will be a bit more straightforward again in the next one. Maybe. Notes:
> 
> 1) It's never mentioned whether or not Kana has a good singing voice, but considering this particular Kana has Azura's blood in her veins, she probably has some kind of singing talent, but not nearly to the extent of Azura or Shigure. And of course, those two overshadow her with their amazing singing voices, making her less confident and unlikely to sing.
> 
> Of course, the inverse is also true for Shigure and Kamui's blood (hint hint)...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ...Yeah, it's probably obvious by now, but the eponymous azure dragon is Shigure.


	6. A New Threat Awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui heads to the theater in hopes for clues about the whereabouts of his son, but he ends up finding out some grave information while there. Meanwhile, Kana, Robin, Shulk, and Daraen find themselves at the amusement park on the pier, wanting to have some fun, but they need to make a few preparations first before going in to enjoy themselves and get their minds off what happened to Shigure.

"Well, looks like this is the place..." Kamui mumbled to himself as he stood outside a rather run-down looking building with a marquee that wasn't currently working across the top of it. The sign on top of the billboard said "Hammond's Theater and Music Hall", so, considering there didn't happen to be any other theaters in the area that Kamui could see, he figured that this was his destination. As such, he stopped staring at the building's facade and finally invited himself inside, hoping that there was somebody within who would be willing to talk to him and, if he was really lucky, might even know something about the disappearance of his son.

Upon opening the door to the theater, Kamui's sensitive dragon nose was instantly assaulted with the smell of drying paint. It took him a moment to get used to the odor, but after doing so, he pushed himself further inside and started walking down the rows of seats toward the front of the stage. There were several set pieces sitting out on the proscenium, likely still coated with wet paint and contributing to the smell that permeated throughout the building. There was nobody in sight at first, but a moment later, a head peeked out from behind one of the curtains onstage, then poked back inside. Kamui was confused by the odd shyness of whoever that was - weren't actors and actresses supposed to be outgoing if they were going to perform before giant crowds of people? However, it soon became clear that the person who had momentarily stuck their head out wasn't shy so much as just hurrying backstage to get the attention of other people. Several individuals appeared from behind the curtains, and a woman with a decent amount of muscle tone and tanned skin stood dead center onstage and addressed the newcomer.

"Hey you!" She called out, placing her hands on her hips as she stared at the splotch of white out in the middle of the seating rows. "Just what're you doing here? We're super busy right now, so we can't entertain whatever request you've got, okay?" However, somebody who apparently had better eyesight than the woman leaped forward and enthusiastically pointed at the white haired young man standing there.

"Oh my gosh!" He exclaimed. "It's Corrin - the male one, at least! I'm a huge fan of you and your female counterpart!" Others came forward to get a better look and, sure enough, it was the dragon prince who was standing there, in the flesh. He had rushed out the mansion door so fast that he hadn't thought to change into something a bit more inconspicuous. He was wearing his Nohr Prince outfit, so it was a miracle he hadn't been mobbed sooner by adoring fans. Perhaps the fact that he had zipped so stealthily through the city helped with keeping a low profile, although he hadn't exactly been trying to do that either. He just moved that way to get to his destination faster, was all.

A nervous chuckle came from the Hoshidan noble as he shied away a little. The actors were supposed to be the ones at the center of the attention in this place, not him. Still, he needed to address his reason for coming. "Y-yes, that's me..." He began. A few whispers were exchanged among actors before Kamui continued. "I would prefer you call me by my real name outside of the tournament battles, however. My real name is Kamui Koizumi, but you can just call me Kamui." The tan girl quickly jumped off the stage and hurried over to where Kamui was standing, looking at him with an expression of surprise while doing so.

"Did you just say... 'Koizumi'?" She began. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Shigure Koizumi, would you?" Kamui's heart did a flip upon hearing the woman give the name of his son. So this really was the place where Shigure had been going to in order to practice for the play he was supposed to help put on... After the initial shock wore off, Kamui nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Yes, that's right!" He exclaimed. "I'm Shigure's..." And that was where he paused for a second. Considering the apparent lack of difference in age between Kamui and Shigure, it would be really weird if Kamui stated that he was the azure haired singer's father. The Hoshidan prince really didn't want to have to explain the whole deal with the Deeprealms in order to justify that he was indeed the father of Shigure. Therefore, he needed to make up a more reasonable sounding family relation to the Sky Knight. After a short deliberation, he restarted his sentence. "...I'm Shigure's cousin." Kamui knew that he looked different enough from his son for that excuse to work, and it looked like the woman bought it all the same.

"Didn't realize that kid was not only an amazing singer and actor, but the cousin of a Super Smash Brother, as well!" She laughed confidently, patting Kamui on his shoulder. "Looks like greatness runs in your family. By the way, the name's Jenna Greene, in case you were wondering." At that moment, Jenna's smile quickly slid into a frown as she stared again at the half finished sets that were sitting onstage. "What's not great, however, is the fact that your cousin decided to be a no-show today... He was supposed to help out with set painting again as well as working on his lines." Kamui's ears pricked upward upon hearing the news that this woman hadn't seen Shigure either.

"Wait, Shigure hasn't been here?" He replied. At that point, the ears fell back down into a droopy position once more. "I thought for sure he'd be here, having stayed the night or something in order to keep working on lines or sets or something... I mean, he didn't come back home to the mansion last night either..." The tan woman did a double take upon hearing what Kamui said about Shigure, giving him a look of concern.

"Oh no..." She said quietly. "If that's the case, I might know what happened to your cousin, Kamui. It explains why those jerks were no-shows today as well..." Jenna mumbled a few things under her breath, but Kamui was able to pick out little pieces thanks to his sensitive dragon ears, such as "I thought they quit" and "Not again". Confused and concerned, Kamui raised his voice again.

"Jerks? No-shows? What exactly happened to Shigure, Jenna?" Kamui asked. After giving a long sigh, the actress sat down in one of the seats nearby and invited the dragon prince to sit beside her by tapping the seat.

"You may want to be seated." She said. "It's a bit of a long story, and I don't want to keep you standing the whole while." Kamui nodded with understanding as he took a seat beside Jenna, continuing to look at her seriously, as if he was anticipating hearing the story as to why his son had vanished. "Right..." She hesitated slightly as she looked away from Kamui's concerned face. "It all starts with two playwrights: Lyndon Jae James and Orval Hammond." She was briefly interrupted as realization hit Kamui at that moment.

"Oh, the same Hammond that the 'Hammond's Theater and Music Hall' that we're in right now is named after, right?" Jenna gave him a knowing nod before continuing.

"That's the one." She stated. "We're Hammond's hand-picked acting troupe, and we put on plays that he writes. Across town, there's also the James Theater, which is named after Mr. James, obviously, and he has his own acting troupe." After sighing, Jenna continued. "So it turns out that Hammond and James absolutely despise one another. If I'm remembering correctly, they were roommates in college, and one of them stole a script from the other for a project and got an A on it, and the other failed at both the project as well as the claim that the former had plagiarized his work. Can't remember which one was which, before you ask... Anyway, they've been at each other's throats ever since. So Mr. James' troupe tries to mess things up for our troupe, and, as much as I hate to admit it, our troupe probably tries to mess them up, too." Kamui, as tired as he was, was still able to put two and two in his mind and continue what he assumed was the next piece of the story.

"So I take it that guys from Mr. James' troupe were mad at Shigure for trying to help this production, and they attacked him, right?" Jenna nodded.

"Yeah, I was almost ready to give one of those assholes the lead part that I assume they had sabotaged prior and pretty much give them free reign to destroy the show, but Jigglypuff came in with Shigure and he stole the show for me. Of course I was going to give him the lead part over those assholes." She then sighed sadly. "I'm so sorry that I got your cousin caught up in a petty rivalry between two blowhards, Kamui..."

Just then, before Jenna could continue to mope, the side floor doors swung open with a loud slam and one of the other cast members hurried inside with a panicked look on his face. "Guys, you gotta see this!" He exclaimed, motioning for all of his friends to come outside with him. "There's a huge plume of smoke rising from the south! I think it's coming from the Packing District!" Several of the actors hurried out the door and faced south, apparently gawking at a large pillar of smoke that they could see. Jenna, concerned about what might be going on over in the Packing District, shouted an order to the cast members as she leaped to her feet once more.

"Somebody flip on the television in the break room!" She barked. "Surely if the plume of smoke is as big as Issac is claiming it is, there must be some kind of news coverage talking about it!" She noticed one of the cast members hurrying in the direction of the break room and quickly followed. Kamui, having nothing better to do, decided to follow Jenna into the break room to watch the news cast.

It didn't take long until they found a channel that was broadcasting the news about what was going on over in the Packing District, filming a live feed from a helicopter hovering over the gigantic blaze that had overtaken at least three warehouses by this point. "This just in!" The reporter chimed in a moment later. "We have just received news that police forces are now on their way to the area to incapacitate the angry creature that has been sighted rampaging in the area. They are hoping to put it down peacefully with tranquilizers, but, considering the scope of the damage already done, if they can't do that, they will be forced to open fire with guns." At the same time, the camera had focused on a strange creature that could be seen thrashing about between the flames. It looked like a large, blue deerlike monster, and Kamui almost immediately recognized it.

"...That's a dragon!" He exclaimed, launching to his feet in shock. "It looks almost identical to my own dragon form, actually! The only thing I don't recognize is..." Kamui's voice faded out and his eyes grew wide with shock as realization hit him at that very moment. "...Oh gods..." He half whispered in horror. "That dragon... it can't be!" He shook his head out before hurrying out the side door and spinning around to face the pillar of smoke. Jenna was quick on his heels, flagging the dragon prince down before he could transform and take off.

"Kamui!" She exclaimed, grabbing his attention. "What the hell is going on? What do you know about that dragon?" The Hoshidan prince growled slightly as he gripped his dragonstone hiding beneath his cape.

"I have a hunch that the dragon in the Packing District is Shigure!" He barked, eliciting a gasp from everybody around. "He's the only one in my family who hasn't been seen transforming into a dragon yet, and that azure blue color of the dragon's scales is the same hue as his hair!" At that moment, the dragonstone started shining, and Kamui reared back as his body transmogrified, revealing a dragonlike form almost identical to the one seen on the television, but in white instead of blue.

 _I need to hurry there!_ Kamui's dragon form was capable of speaking telepathically, and he projected his concern to everybody present. _You heard what they said on the newsreel! If they can't put Shigure to sleep peacefully, they're gonna shoot him! But when Silent Dragons like me are angry, it takes more than just a tranquilizer gun to calm them down! I refuse to let them shoot Shigure!_ And with that, the wings of the Silent Dragon folded open and Kamui took to the sky, zooming away toward the Packing District as quickly as he could fly, worrying that any further dawdling might result in him arriving too late and his son getting shot.

* * *

To say that the amusement park at the pier was a sight to behold was an understatement. This was hardly the place to find solace and quietness, as there were the sounds of rides operating, kids playing and screaming, and parents barking orders at their children omnipresent. Seeing as such a locale did not exist in Ylisse, Bionis, or Hoshido, the three Smashers and Kana spent a good minute gawking at everything before the azure haired child finally snapped everybody out of their awe-struck trance.

"This is amazing!" She squealed with eyes still lit up just as brightly as the neon signs in front of some of the rides would be come nightfall. "It's even bigger and cooler up close than I thought! Wow!" Kana scanned the rides again for a couple seconds before turning back to the adults who had accompanied her. "I want to go on everything and see what they're all like!" Now she turned the sparkly eyes on the three guys. "Won't you guys come on the rides with me?"

"Whoa whoa whoa..." Daraen shook his head, readjusting his red glasses after doing so. "You do realize that we'll only have a certain number of tickets to work with, right?" He pointed to a nearby sign that talked about ticket pricing and how many tickets it would take for one person to get on any given ride. "We're going to need hundreds of tickets if all four of us are going to get on every single ride, you know." He then lowered his voice so only the four of them could hear. "I know you know we're actually pretty rich, given we're Smashers, but the rest of the people here don't know that. We can't just throw around hundreds of dollars like it's no big deal, otherwise people are going to get suspicious." Kana pouted when faced with Daraen's logic.

"But I don't wanna go on the rides alone!" She protested. "They look scary! I wanna have you guys ride with me in case I get scared!" At that moment, Shulk raised a finger to get everybody's attention, having come up with something.

"Why not have the three of us switch out with each ride, then?" He suggested as he rolled his shoulder to readjust the guitar case strapped across his back. Inside was the Monado, obviously having been brought along because Shulk would get sick again without it. A guitar case was the only inconspicuous enough looking luggage that fit the size of the sword, as well. Of course, the city's preexisting residents didn't take too well to people running around with weapons attached to their backs like they would on other worlds, plus toting around the bright red sword was an obvious identifier of who he was and beat the purpose of throwing on a disguise.

"That sounds like a pretty good idea to me." Robin nodded as he knitted his metal hands together behind his back and around the much smaller rucksack that rest upon his own back. Inside that bag were his drones, just in case he needed them for an emergency. He still remembered the situation in which he had had to hurry back to the mansion and deal with Corrin without access to his drones, after all. He hoped that he was being overprepared, however, and that nothing bad would happen here. The white haired tactician then faced the bespectacled mage and continued speaking. "How about we go in alphabetical order for who's going to go with Kana first, meaning Daraen gets the first attraction, followed by me, and then Shulk, and then back to Daraen again and so on."

"I have no issues with that order." Daraen stated, even though he still looked rather concerned. Of course, he explained why a moment later, bringing his voice low again. "Of course, I also think that we should use pseudonyms here..."

"Pseudonyms?" Kana repeated, a little too loud. The black haired tactician was quick to shush her, however.

"It means fake names." He explained with a harsh whisper. "I mean, 'Robin' is a common enough name, but coupled with those goggles he can't take off, people might put two and two together. As for 'Shulk' and 'Daraen', those names are practically non-existent in this city, so we'll be discovered in no time if we keep using them."

"What names do you propose we use then?" Robin inquired. "You came up with the idea, you should see it through to the end." The White Mage cleared his throat and then readjusted his glasses once more before replying.

"Let's see..." He looked at his surroundings, trying to draw names from either the rides or nearby buildings that he could use as inspiration. He found a Pete's Pizza on the street behind them, "Rockin' Roller Coaster" in the park, and a billboard that looked a lot like Captain Falcon being used so kids could measure themselves against a set height to go on certain rides. Those ended up being his inspirations. "How about Pete, Rocco, and Doug?" Daraen finally suggested. The other two men looked between themselves and shrugged before Shulk finally spoke up in response.

"I suppose those'll work." He stated. "We don't really have to use them too much, after all." Robin scratched his head.

"But who's going to be who, just so we can clear this up in case we need to use the names?" He asked. "I should probably not be Rocco, considering it's rather close to my real name. Daraen shouldn't be Doug either because it starts with the same letter as his real name."

"I'll be Rocco and you'll be Doug then." Daraen replied. "And that leaves Shulk as Pete. There, easy." Kana then started rocking on her heels excitedly as she chimed in.

"Ooh!" She chirped. "What will my fake name be, then?" A glance was exchanged between the three before Shulk spoke up for them.

"Kana, you don't _need_ a pseudonym." He said quietly. "You're not very well known, if at all. Robin, Daraen, and I are famous - we need to do things like dressing up in casual clothes and taking fake names so people don't mob us and demand autographs or take unsolicited pictures or other things." Kana's dragon ears drooped a bit, but she raised them again not long later.

"All right, fine..." She sighed. "Can we get going to the ticket booth already? We've just been standing around for a long time now, after all!" Realizing the azure haired princess had a point, the men nodded among themselves and finally started moving into the line to get the tickets that would be used during today's excursion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3319 words. The azure dragon finally makes his appearance! The action's still rising toward the climax, so stay tuned! And yes, the Kana arc still plays an important role in this story - what's going on there isn't just a relief from the action of the Kamui arc, even if it looks like that right now. Notes:
> 
> 1\. I haven't exactly come up with a map for the city that this series takes place in, but I've kind of imagined the place being a large city, something like NYC but smaller. It would be a great vacation city if it weren't for the fact that it's kind of run down from years of corruption. Master Hand has been trying to improve things for people in the city, but many residents claim that he's just trying to distract the people from their problems (seeing as he doesn't exactly have any actual political power).  
> Anyway, I digress. Point is, it's a large city and there are different districts where there are different economic focuses. The Packing District mentioned is actually more of a shipping district, with lots of packages coming in and out of the area, but there are a bunch of packaging companies present too, hence the name.
> 
> 2\. So considering we can hear battle quotes when Corrin is transformed in Fates, I interpreted that as the dragon possessing telepathic powers. Obviously, they can only use such powers when they have a clear head and voluntarily change into a dragon with a dragonstone, hence why we don't hear anything from Feral Dragons. This also explains why Corrin didn't say anything in the second chapter - she hadn't transformed voluntarily and was angry.
> 
> 3\. In case anybody doesn't already know, Captain Falcon's full name is Douglas Jay Falcon, hence why Daraen came up with 'Doug' for a pseudonym upon seeing a character that looked a lot like Captain Falcon in the park.


	7. The Azure Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui chases after the azure dragon that has appeared in the Packing District, assuming that it's his son. Will he be able to stop the dragon's rampage, or will police force be needed to bring down the threatening beast? Meanwhile, Kana, Shulk, Robin, and Daraen get to enjoy themselves at the amusement park, but their fun and games takes an abrupt turn when they realize that they might be in mortal danger.

Kamui was flying as fast as his dragon wings would take him in the direction that the smoke was curling up from. A million thoughts were racing through his mind as he hurried toward the scene where he had a hunch he would finally find his son again, albeit not under the circumstances of which he had hoped to reunite with Shigure. After all, the azure haired singer had always taken more after his mother Azura than he did Kamui. Heck, Shigure didn't even have the same dragon ears that he and Kana had despite the dragon blood present in his body. And yet, there was no way that blue dragon was anybody other than the young Sky Knight - both Kana and Corrin had white dragon forms, and he didn't think it was possible to change the color of one's dragon scales once they had awakened their powers, so it sure couldn't be them. Not only that, but Corrin was unmarried and didn't have kids of her own, so there weren't any others with Silent Dragon blood that it could possibly be.

Once Kamui was within several hundred feet of the epicenter of the smoke, his heart sank as he noticed that the city's police force had gotten to the scene before he had. There were at least a dozen cops set up a short distance away from the blue dragon that was still thrashing about angrily, and Kamui didn't need to see to know that they probably had guns aimed at the dragon in case it showed any aggression toward them. Thus, to prevent Shigure from being shot at, Kamui needed to act fast. He swooped down from his spot in the sky as quickly as possible, making sure to land in the trajectory of any guns.

 _STOP!_ He screamed via his telepathy as he landed before the cops. The police officers were completely shocked and alarmed by the presence of another dragon and they looked like they were going to shoot Kamui. Before any of them could fire, however, the dragon prince decided to make it clear that he was not a threat by transforming back into his human appearance. Most of the officers lowered their guns as they recognized the white haired male that was now standing before them.

"Corrin?!" Came the voice of one cop. "That second dragon was you?" The prince nodded.

"Yes, that's right." He stated, trying to stay calm even though he knew that there was a rampaging dragon behind him that could lunge at him at any moment. "I've come here to try to deal with this dragon peacefully. You won't need to use your guns once I'm done, promise. So please, lower them and let me take care of this." Another officer barked a question at him once he was finished.

"What is your relation to the blue dragon you're standing in front of?" He demanded. "It looks suspiciously like your dragon form, except blue, after all." Kamui shook his head slowly before speaking.

"I'm only about 95% sure," he began, "but I think this dragon is none other than my cousin Shigure." Yet again he went with the same excuse that he did with the actors, even though these police officers wouldn't be able to tell how old Shigure was until he returned to human form. "He's never transformed into a dragon prior to this, but theoretically he has the ability to, seeing as he has the same dragon blood as me. He's also been missing since yesterday, so it's certainly possible that wherever he was being held, he felt pressured into tapping into his latent dragon powers out of anger or fear, meaning he has no control over his powers."

Kamui then took the opportunity to activate his own dragon form yet again and leave him less vulnerable in case Shigure charged at him while he was still talking. However, it seemed like the azure dragon was distracted with something else right now and wasn't paying attention to Kamui, allowing him to continue the lecture. _I've been exposed to my dragon powers for longer, however._ He spoke telepathically. _Meaning I'm stronger and more aware of my strength than he is. I should be able to defeat him._ There was one problem that Kamui was worried about, however: whenever dragons activated their powers out of fear or anger and without the control of a dragonstone, they became extremely ferocious and used their anger to fuel their powers. An angry dragon was a lot stronger than a calm one in pure, raw power, even if Kamui was more aware of his own strength. The dragon prince was just going to have to be immensely careful to not get overwhelmed by Shigure's angry powers, was all.

And so he turned around and called out to the blue dragon who was ramming its head into a stack of boxes nearby. _Hey! Shigure!_ He yelled. It had succeeded in getting the azure dragon to stop attacking the boxes and look in Kamui's direction, at the very least. _Listen to me! It's me, Kamui! You have to calm down! Please!_ Unfortunately for Kamui, it didn't seem like the angry azure dragon was in any mood to calm down. At the very next moment, it charged at him, headbutting the white dragon with its large antlers and throwing Kamui back several feet as a result.

"Corrin!" One of the police officers responded as they raised their gun in the azure dragon's direction once again. "It's not calming down! You should get out of the way!"

 _Stand down!_ The Hoshidan prince quickly shouted in response. _I've still got plenty of fight left in me! I was sure that I wouldn't be able to just talk him down on the first try anyway._ As a result, he now decided to take to the offense, albeit at the same time making sure he didn't hurt Shigure too badly. Kamui charged forward and locked his antlers with the other dragon's before lurching his head to the side in an attempt to flip the blue creature over onto its side. He was successful, and the blue dragon roared loudly as it was toppled by Kamui.

Unfortunately, this only proved to anger it further. It quickly picked itself up off the ground and roared again, albeit with notably more anger than before. Once it finished, it charged at Kamui again, but this time jumped up into the air and did a somersault to whack the white dragon across the back with its tail. Seeing as Kamui was not expecting an attack from above, he was caught unawares and took the tail spikes right to his back. He roared loudly in pain as he was slammed into the ground, but attempted to pick himself back up again. However, before he could do so, the azure dragon had slid his antlers under Kamui's stomach and flipped the disoriented white dragon away and into a nearby pile of boxes. The cargo was destroyed when Kamui's weight slammed into it, and a bunch of dust was kicked up as a result.

Once it faded, however, the cops were quick to notice that Kamui had returned to his human form and was laying limp across a half destroyed box. They also noticed that the azure dragon was staring intently at him, as if preparing to charge again. This prompted one of the cops to spring into action.

"Corrin!" The cop shouted as they unholstered their gun quickly and pointed it at the remaining dragon. "I'll save you! Hang on!" What they didn't realize until it was too late, however, was the fact that Kamui was not unconscious, but only temporarily stunned. The man's voice was enough to get the Hoshidan prince to snap out of it, however.

"NO STOP!" He screamed, extending an arm outward to prove he was lucid. Unfortunately, it was too late. The man's gun went off, firing a bullet into the side of the angry dragon. "PLEASE DON'T KILL MY SON!" came the panicked cry a second later, with Kamui dropping the charade completely as he cried out in pure fear without any thought to the words that he was saying. Of course, a second later, he realized what he had just said and quickly covered his mouth, as if to prevent anything else from coming out.

Fortunately for Kamui, the gunshot failed to kill its target. Instead, it only poked a hole in the side of the beast's shoulder, causing it to screech in pain and flail about. This also caused the dragon to take to the sky and start flying away from the scene. It did not like getting shot at, and now was trying to get away from the source of the pain by flying away in a random direction. Notably, this just happened to be the same direction that a certain Ferris Wheel and corresponding amusement park lay in...

* * *

"Just how many tickets do we have left, anyway?" Kana asked her chaperones after getting off what had to be the tenth or so ride that she had gone on. She was asking in order to determine how many more rides they could go on still, wanting to make sure that they still had enough tickets left to go on the giant Ferris Wheel that lay at the far end of the park and towered high above the other attractions. It was two tickets per person to take a ride inside one of the wheel's many gondolas for a couple of rotations. Seeing as everybody had expressed an interest in going on the Ferris Wheel, they needed to have eight tickets remaining so that all of them could get on the ride. It would make for a peaceful end to the park excursion. Robin, seeing as he had a backpack, was put in charge of the tickets and took a moment to fish them out of his bag so that he could count them all.

"Let's see... Three here, four here, eight, nine... There's a grand total of eleven left." Robin took a second to carefully rummage through his bag to make sure that there weren't any other tickets hiding somewhere in the folds of the backpack, but he couldn't find any others.

"Judging by my math, we should have eleven left, yeah." Daraen chimed in, having apparently calculated the number of already-used tickets in his head and subtracted it from their starting total to assure Robin that he hadn't misplaced any tickets. He then turned his head toward Kana and nodded. "That means that there's enough for you to go on one more three-ticket ride by yourself before we can get in line for the final attraction of the night." If anything had been proven by this outing, it was that Kana was a bit of a thrill seeker, perhaps a bit more than her adult companions. The three-ticket rides were the more intense attractions than the two-ticket ones, after all. Seeing as this came off sounding like a bit of a challenge, Kana puffed out her chest and took the group of three tickets from Robin.

"I can definitely ride one myself!" She gloated. "In fact, I'm gonna ride that roller coaster again! All by myself!" And with that, she started to speed away. Of course, the adults quickly shouted after her while chasing the dragon princess down.

"Kana!" Shulk yelled. "Don't run too far off without us!" Granted, they knew where she was going, so it wasn't the biggest deal if they lost sight of her. Their only concern was whether some weirdo would show up and snatch Kana up while she was out of sight of the adults. Then again, if worse came to worse, Kana had her dragonstone folded into the sash she was wearing around the waist of her sundress, so if anybody tried to kidnap her, she would just whip the stone out, become a dragon, and more than likely get set free as the attacker ran off in fear. Still, the adults didn't want to get complacent, and thus they chased her down to the roller coaster in question, making sure she got in line and onto the ride without a fuss.

About three minutes after she got on, Kana got off the ride with a giant smile on her face. She ran back up to the adults who were watching over her on this trip to tell them about the ride. "It was so awesome!" She chirped excitedly. "It was going so fast, and everybody was screaming as we went down the first big drop! It was like flying, but a lot cooler because I wasn't controlling the drop!"

"Shh!" Daraen interjected just then before quickly dropping his voice so he couldn't be overheard as easily. "Ixnay on the lyingfay, Kana..." Of course, she misinterpreted his Pig Latin and quickly crossed her arms and pouted.

"How would you know I'm lying about that?" She barked back. "You don't have wings - you've never flown before! You don't know what it's like!"

"Kana, that's not what he means." Robin sighed, keeping his voice quiet. "He's trying to say that you shouldn't be so loud about flying, seeing as it's not something that normal people are capable of." Now that she figured out Daraen's intentions, Kana's ears drooped a bit.

"O-oh..." She chuckled awkwardly in embarrassment, before quickly trying to change the subject. "Well... We should get in line for the last ride of the night. All four of us are gonna take the same car, right?"

"There's definitely room for four, if that family that just went on is any indication." Shulk nodded his head backward at the nearby Ferris Wheel, seeing that five people, including a very young child, were filing into a gondola as he spoke.

"I've still got the tickets~" Robin chirped as he held onto a handful of the bright red stubs. His metal hand was firmly grasped around them, making sure that none of the tickets would blow away before they got on the ride.

After what was probably a ten to fifteen minute wait because of the line in front of them, the four finally were next to get in a gondola. Once a car stopped in front of them, the lovey-dovey couple that had been inside got out and created a vacancy for the Smashers and Kana to take. Of course, seeing the lovers leaving the car gave Robin an idea, but he was going to have to wait until the wheel started moving for him to carry it out.

Once the ride started to move, Kana turned around so she could see out the gondola's window. She was fully engrossed in looking out at the rest of the city they called home while the Super Smash Brothers Tournament took place. Robin, on the other hand, was less interested in seeing the sights as he slid close to Shulk and wrapped one hand around the seer's arm while draping the other around his torso. Shulk was a bit surprised to feel the sensation of being grasped rather suddenly, but he was quickly comforted by the fact that Robin was snuggling up close to him. As a result, he reciprocated the action and cuddled up to Robin in return. Daraen stared at the two lovebirds for a little while before deciding that watching Kana (and the rest of the city, by extension) was a bit more interesting and paid attention to her instead.

Kana shifted herself so that she was now looking out in the opposite direction that she had started looking from as the wheel went over the top and started back down the other side. It was here that she saw something a bit out of the ordinary. "...Huh? There's a lot of smoke over there..." She noticed. "What's going on? Is there a fire?" Seeing as Shulk and Robin were still distracted by each other, Daraen took it upon himself to come over and look at what Kana had seen, quickly noticing the large, billowing smoke funnel himself after readjusting his red glasses.

"Oh boy..." He stated. "Whatever's going on over there probably isn't a planned burning. The smoke's too dark and too dense to be a controlled flame..." Several seconds were spent in shocked silence as Kana and Daraen stared at the large pillar of smoke. All of a sudden, a gasp broke through the pregnant silence, followed by a fearful voice from next to the White Mage and the dragon princess.

"I'm... seeing something!" Shulk quivered worriedly as his eyes began glowing their now-typical cursed purple hue. The guitar case that contained the Monado was sitting under the seat where he was, and so he was still in contact, allowing the Sword of the Bionis to afford its wielder a vision of the future. Robin snapped out of his cuddly mood the minute he heard Shulk's panicky voice, quickly putting on a serious face as his metal hands moved to sit upon the seer's shoulders to provide some semblance of comfort.

"A vision? Here?" The white haired tactician asked. "Shulk, tell us what you see. What's going to happen?"

"I'm seeing... this Ferris Wheel..." He began. "I see the whole thing, spinning like it's doing right now. But... there's some kind of creature flying this way!"

"What kind of creature?" Daraen demanded. After taking a second to focus, Shulk continued.

"It looks like... Kamui, Corrin, or Kana's dragon form!" He elaborated. "Except... it's a light blue colour, rather than white!" Kana stared in horror at Shulk after he gave that description.

"Papa, Lady Corrin, and I don't have blue dragon forms!" She chimed in. "That means... it's probably Shigure! He should technically be able to turn into a dragon too, seeing as he's got Papa's blood! What happens to Shigure?!" Shulk shook his head.

"It's us I'm more concerned about." He said grimly. "The blue dragon - Shigure, we're presuming - flies quickly in this direction and nearly collides with this Ferris Wheel. He makes some kind of distressed noise after almost being hit by a gondola. And then... Holy Bionis, this is bad! He fires some kind of whirlpool of high pressure water from his mouth, and it tears several gondolas off the wheel, sending them plummeting to the ground! It also damages the wheel to the point that it starts falling apart! With this kind of damage, the lives of everybody on this ride as well as anybody standing nearby are on the line! There's got to be a way we can stop Shigure before he destroys the wheel and kills us all!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3115 words. Dun dun DUN! How will our heroes manage to save the lives of everybody on the ride, including their own? Find out in the next exciting chapter where things start to ramp up in the thrill factor! And yes, it just so happens that story is quite a bit longer than a lot of the others, with at least two or three chapters still to go. Anyway, notes:
> 
> 1) In case it's not obvious, both parts of this chapter are happening pretty much simultaneously. The next chapter will have a little more disjointedness in the timeline before both pieces come together.
> 
> 2) Knowing Daraen, he probably picked up how to speak Pig Latin from a book, seeing as it's likely it doesn't exist in Ylisse otherwise. What a nerd. Also the part where Kana thought he was saying she was lying just happened to be a happy accident that came about when I realized that the Pig Latin for 'flying' sounded a lot like a preexisting word.
> 
> 3) No, I didn't forget that Robin is a lot more durable than the other three and wouldn't die so easily even if he fell victim to the event in Shulk's vision (although Shulk himself likely did in the worried state he was in upon seeing that). At the same time, if a large amount of metal came crashing down on top of him, it's not likely that Robin would have gotten away uninjured. Worst case scenario, a steel beam bashes his skull in or impales him in the head and he dies like everybody else. Best case scenario, he's trapped under a ton of steel and unable to move until firefighters move the scrap aside and rescue him. Not pleasant either way.


	8. Preventing a Catastrophe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they know the Ferris Wheel they're currently on is about to be destroyed by an angry Shigure in dragon form, Kana, Shulk, Robin, and Daraen have to figure out how they're going to prevent the future that was seen from happening... while being trapped within one of the gondolas, high off the ground! Can they prevent disaster from occurring, for themselves as well as everybody else who's on the ride?

"What do we do?!" Came Kana's panicked voice as she looked out the gondola window. They were still near the top of the wheel's arc, and the wheel moved quite slowly to begin with. By the time they finally got back down to the bottom to warn the guy controlling the ride about what was going to happen, Shigure might have already collided into the wheel. Not only that, but there certainly wouldn't be enough time to get everybody to evacuate the Ferris Wheel if they did manage to get to the bottom fast enough and warn the guy! There had to be a way they could bide time, right?

"...I got it!" Robin suddenly blurted out after a moment of scared silence shared between the car's four occupants. He took his backpack out from underneath the seat and quickly pulled out his drones that had been stored inside. "Thank Naga I decided to bring these along with me today, else we'd pretty much be stuck here, waiting to die."

"I can help too!" Kana chimed in as she put a hand inside the sash tied across her waist and pulled out a blue stone that was contained within. "I can fly as a dragon, so I can help with the evacuation!"

"I wouldn't activate your dragonstone here if I were you..." Daraen chimed in. "Your dragon form is really big - you'll squish all of us if you do it, and probably tip the wheel's balance off with the sudden additional weight."

"Besides, I'm going to try to buy everybody time to get off the traditional way." By this point, Robin had stood up and now had the brown pack attached to his back and his eyes had changed color to green. "I'm going to fly down, tell the guy running the wheel that everybody needs to evacuate, then hopefully I'll have enough time to fly back up and patrol the wheel for any incoming dragons." He then pulled out a green book from his backpack and smiled. "And as we all know, dragons don't like being attacked with magic. A little Elwind action should be enough to distract him~"

"So you're going to throw spells at Shigure to stop him from getting close to the Ferris Wheel, I take it?" Shulk asked, and Robin nodded his head to confirm.

"That's the plan." He stated before walking over to the gondola door. A moment later, he swung it open and poked his head out to see just where he needed to go. A second later, a voice shouted at him from the ground.

"Hey you in car #10!" The voice cried out. "Get back inside the gondola! What you're doing is not safe! And don't you dare jump out!" Of course, Robin was going to ignore that advice as he leaned out so that his wingspan could extend to maximum size. "Are you seriously going to jump?! Stop that right now! Hey! NO!" As that last 'no' was screamed out at the top of the guy's lungs, Robin had leaped out of the car and started falling for a second, likely causing anybody who was watching him (and didn't know he had a jet pack, at least) to panic briefly. When the drones' flight capability finally kicked in, everybody must have sighed with relief. Now that he was flying, the first stop for Robin was the ground right near the base of the wheel. As he landed, it became clear that the guy who had been yelling at him before was the ride operator, and he was absolutely furious at the little stunt that had been pulled. "You!" He shouted as he came over to Robin. "What the hell were you doing?!? You scared the crap out of me when I thought you were going to fall to your death!"

"Listen to me!" Robin shouted back. "You're the one operating this ride, right? Please, I'm begging you - evacuate the wheel as soon as possible!" The guy was completely bewildered by this point. After all, this weirdo just jumped out of a Ferris Wheel and was now telling him to get everybody else who was still on it off the ride.

"Are you completely nuts?!" He screamed back. "We're already off schedule because of your stunt! Give me one good reason why everybody should have to get off!" Robin sighed before removing his sweatshirt. The guy must have thought he was dealing with a complete madman who was now going to strip right in front of his face until he saw what lay beneath the discarded top.

"Is this reason enough?!" The white haired tactician demanded as he discarded his pants quickly afterward, revealing his bare Mechon frame. "I am Robin, the Cyborg Tactician, competitor in the Super Smash Brothers Tournament! Having gone on the ride with me is another fellow competitor in the tournament, Shulk. He's the reason I came down to ask you to evacuate the wheel. Shulk had a vision where the wheel was going to get destroyed and dozens of innocent people would get badly hurt or killed! His visions are never wrong until something happens to change the foreseen future!"

"I-I'm so sorry, Robin!" The ride operator backpedaled. "I should have known it was you when I saw that wing pack and those goggles you're wearing... I'll start evacuating the wheel at once!" And with that, the man hurried back to his post to start getting everybody off the ride. At the same time, Robin took to the sky once more with his Elwind tome in hand, zooming up to the height of car #10 where his friends were still waiting. He waved to them and raised his voice so they could hear him from the outside.

"The evacuation has begun!" He announced. "You guys should be off the ride and on safe ground pretty soon!"

"Good work!" Daraen shouted back after adjusting his glasses. "Now, keep an eye out for Shigure! You have to make sure he doesn't slam into the wheel! He's probably coming from the direction of that huge pillar of smoke, so you're going to want to stay looking in that general direction!" Robin nodded before spinning around and started staring at the smoke, wondering just how long it would be until he would see the first sign of the azure dragon.

About a minute later, that sign finally came. Robin spotted a blue blur headed in his direction, and he prepared an Elwind spell for once it got in range. Several seconds later, he let the magic fly straight into the blue form that had been zooming toward him, causing it to slow down and reveal that it was indeed an azure dragon. The creature roared angrily at Robin once it recovered from being hit by his Elwind. As much as the tactician wanted to attack with his Levin Sword, he had unfortunately left that at home, seeing as it was too bulky to bring along unless he wanted to tote around a guitar case like Shulk. It was weird enough he had such bulky clothes on over his metal frame, but a guitar case too? Somebody would surely find that suspicious.

The dragon reared its head back and water started gathering in its mouth. Realizing that he was currently floating right in front of the Ferris Wheel, Robin began flying around away from what he was trying to protect. Thankfully, the blue creature was focused on trying to eliminate the cyborg tactician and its head followed him away from the wheel before the water spout came flying his way. Robin dipped out of the way of the incoming water, noticing as it passed by that it flew at least another hundred or so more yards before starting to fall. The immense pressure behind that attack surely would have caused great damage to the Ferris Wheel if it hit, so it was a good thing Robin had enough foresight to move away from the wheel.

Back over on the wheel, evacuation was well underway. About four cars worth of people had already been ushered off and were staring up at the battle going on overhead. It wasn't very often that this kind of occurrence happened, even in the city where the greatest heroes in the multiverse got together to battle in a tournament. Media coverage hadn't quite made its way over to the amusement park yet in order to record the battle that was going on, but surely it wouldn't be long before they arrived.

Car #10 was two away from being unloaded at this point. Kana was eagerly awaiting getting back on the ground so she could activate her dragonstone at last and start helping Robin with fighting off Shigure. Right before the wheel went to move again to bring the car before to the loading station, a wayward blast of water flew into the ground next to the wheel, kicking up a lot of dust as it did so. Once the dust settled, it became clear that a wire had been cut, sending electricity from its severed ends in every direction. The man running the wheel told everybody to back away from the live wires, as they were dangerous - especially so with the large amount of water that soaked the area around said live wires. That said, that wire being cut had caused the wheel to lose power, and so everybody still on the ride was stuck.

"That's not good..." Daraen looked a bit uneasy as his eyes darted between the cut wire and the battle between Robin and Shigure. "How are we supposed to evacuate now when the wheel won't move anymore?" Shulk looked just as unsettled as he stared up at Robin fighting above. It was about a minute later when Kana decided to leap into action - literally.

The blue haired princess opened the door to the gondola and leaped out onto the ground below. Seeing as the car was close anyway, it wasn't much of a fall, and thus she wasn't hurt. However, now that she wasn't stuck inside a small compartment, she didn't have to worry about squishing the other men still inside or getting stuck in the small space. And so, Kana used her dragonstone to transform into a large white dragon, albeit smaller than the blue one flying above.

Kana's first order of business was to fly back up to Shulk and Daraen and tell them her plan. _You guys can just jump out at this height._ She stated telepathically. _I jumped at that height and I'm fine._ The creature's head looked up toward the top of the wheel. _There are others still trapped higher up who aren't as lucky and can't jump without hurting themselves. I'm going to fly up and continue the rescue by allowing people to ride on my back._ Shulk nodded slowly before giving some advice.

"Be careful, Kana." He stated. "Keep an eye on Shigure while going about your rescue efforts. If it looks like he's going to turn away from Robin and attack you, do whatever it takes to make sure that he doesn't put the wheel in peril too." The white dragon nodded her head.

 _Yeah, of course!_ She replied. _And once I'm done helping everybody out, I'm gonna help Robin stop my brother!_ Once she finished speaking, Kana took to the skies on her dragon form's wings, rising to the very top of the wheel to begin offering her assistance. The people inside the gondola Kana had decided to help first were definitely afraid that a large dragon was poking its head into their car, and the fact that another dragon almost identical to this one but in blue was responsible for the battle going on nearby didn't exactly help matters. However, Kana used her telepathy to insist that she was in control of her powers and she wouldn't attack them. _Please, get on my back!_ She cried. _We need to get you off the wheel so you're not in danger anymore!_ Thankfully, this was all the persuasion needed, as the family started filing onto Kana's back to escape.

Back in the thick of the action, Robin attempted to call out to his opponent in hopes that he might listen and calm down a bit. "Shigure!" He cried out. "Listen to me! I don't want to hurt you! Your sister is here with us, and she's been worried sick about you!" Eyes darted over to the white dragon who was flying up and down around the wheel to help people out behind him before looking back at Shigure (and avoiding another spout of high pressure water thrown in his direction). "I mean, that's really you in there, right? Naga only knows what happened to you, and I'm sure you've got one hell of a story to tell, but I'm not going to fight you much more than this. We all just want you to calm down and revert back to your human form so we can make you feel safe again. Okay?" Robin had a bad feeling that his plea had fallen on deaf ears, but bad went to worse as he realized that Shigure was now staring at Kana's heroics.

At the same time, Shulk's eyes started glowing purple again. "Oh no, not another vision..." He stated with dread, causing Daraen to whirl around and tune in to the new warning. "Now I see Kana flying up the wheel. Coming in her direction is Shigure... Ah, she got away from him before he could tackle her into the wheel, thankfully... But it looks like Shigure's going to catch up with Kana as she's flying away and plunge into the ocean with her!" Unfortunately for Shulk, the vision didn't come soon enough. In fact, it was starting to play out at this very moment before Shulk's "Vision Paralysis" could wear off and he could hope to change something by throwing a Monado Art at Kana to protect her. Even then, the Monado was still in the guitar case, and taking it out would only result in more time being wasted before Shulk could act to save Kana.

Shigure was unable to realize that Kana wasn't Kamui while in his enraged form. As such, he started flipping out again and swooped toward his sister, remembering how the other white dragon had attacked him and wishing to finish the fight that had started back in the Packing District. Robin felt the blue dragon swoop by him, and he spun around quickly to yell a warning at the top of his lungs.

"Kana!" He screamed. "He's coming right for you!" Thankfully, the princess didn't have anybody on her back at the moment, so she was able to stop ascending and do her best to move away from the wheel, just as Shulk had foreseen in his second vision. She started heading for the nearby ocean, knowing that if she got hit, that would minimize the damage. Of course, seeing as Shigure was a bigger dragon with a larger wingspan, it wasn't long before he caught up to Kana. He hovered over her for a second before slamming his body on top of hers and reaching out for her neck with his hand-like claws.

 _ **KYAAAAAH!**_ Kana screamed as she felt herself falling out of the sky with Shigure's hands on her neck. The two of them fell directly into the ocean, disappearing beneath the water with a large splash.

"KANA!" Shulk hurried over to the far side of the pier and looked over the railing out at the waves lapping at the structure directly beneath his feet. His eyes were fully constricted out of fear - he was experiencing the worst kind of deja vu right now. "Oh no..." He stated quietly, backing up slightly away from the wooden beam that prevented him from walking off the side of the pier. "My vision... What just happened was... exactly what I saw in the vision, and I didn't do anything to change it!" Daraen was not far behind and had heard Shulk's dread-filled proclamation. Robin was also hovering overhead, frozen in place from fear in his own right, even though he hadn't heard Shulk's vision. What was going to happen to Kana? Was her brother really going to kill her? Even then, if Shigure didn't, the ocean would swallow her up and eventually she would drown. This wasn't looking good at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2741 words. How will Kana get out of this situation alive? Can she stop her brother from killing her? Or will Shulk's vision truly come to pass? Notes:
> 
> 1\. The reason why Kana didn't just jump out of the car and activate her dragonstone then is because I would imagine that it takes a bit of concentration to gather enough power to activate the stone. When you're falling and gravity is accelerating you, it's a bit hard to concentrate, meaning Kana would likely not be able to activate her stone before falling to her death. Robin, on the other hand, just has to extend his wings and wait for the jets to kick in, which takes considerably less concentration and time, so he's able to kickstart the rescue operations.
> 
> 2\. I alluded to this before all the way back in Obsidian Chains, but I would imagine that, if he's not in the middle of some kind of battle maneuver already, Shulk completely freezes up to watch his visions play out. This is the second time (the first being in Obsidian Chains, again) that this "Vision Paralysis" has resulted in inaction that caused things to go from bad to worse.


	9. Role Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shigure's dragged his little sister down into the ocean, threatening to drown her in the water. Is there any way that Kana will be able to escape suffocation by her brother's hand? Will Shigure ever come to his senses?

Kana was trying not to transform back to her human form after her brother slammed his body onto hers and caused them to fall into the water together. His hands continued to remain on her neck even as the two of them descended further into the waves. As a human, Kana wasn't able to breathe underwater nearly as well as she could as a dragon, so transforming back while Shigure was still trying to strangle her was as good as surrendering herself to death. While she still had strength, she needed to get through to her brother and stop him from killing her.

 _Shi... Shigure!_ Kana whined telepathically. _Please, let go of me... It's me, your little sister, Kana... Why are you so angry?_ There was no indication that the azure dragon had even heard Kana, as he made no efforts to change his position. His hands were still clasped over Kana's throat, and they were even trying to squeeze tighter. It was getting extremely uncomfortable, and Kana began to wiggle around in her brother's grasp with the hopes that he might loosen his grip.

\---

Up above on the pier, Shulk stared down in horror at the ocean. He couldn't even see a white mass beneath the water to figure out where the two dragons that had disappeared might even be. Daraen had joined his friend in doing so, staring down at the waves beneath him.

"...There's no way we can go in ourselves and have any hope of finding Kana or Shigure..." The black haired mage frowned.

"...I'm a very strong swimmer, but that kind of feat is beyond my ability..." Shulk took a step away from the pier and looked down at his hands. "This is my fault... I wasn't able to process my vision fast enough. I might have been able to throw a Monado Shield around Kana if I had done so..." Daraen looked over at Shulk and shook his head.

"No, it's not your fault." He said with an intense seriousness to his voice. "You weren't aware that the vision you were seeing was happening so soon."

"Maybe I can scan the water from above to see if I can get a better angle of Shigure and Kana." Robin chimed in, still floating overhead although now within earshot of his friends. "I don't know what to do if I find them, but at least we'll be able to keep tabs on the situation better." Before either of the young men on the pier could answer, however, a familiar voice called out from nearby.

 _Robin!_ Flying into view was none other than a third dragon, this one obviously being Kamui due to his voice emanating from it. _Glad to see you! I'm looking for another dragon that looks like me, but with blue scales as opposed to my white ones. Supposedly it flew off in this direction. Any sign of it?_ A slew of concerned glances were exchanged between Robin and his friends on the pier below before the tactician redirected his attention back to the dragon hovering next to him.

"I was just fighting him not too long ago." Robin explained. "I was trying to distract him in order to ensure that the people on this Ferris Wheel next to me got off before it was utterly mangled by water. Kana was in charge of the evacuation efforts, but then she was spotted and the two of them are now somewhere in the water beneath us..." Kamui gasped as he heard what happened.

 _No way..._ He sounded completely taken aback. _Were you even aware that the azure dragon was Shigure? Apparently he was provoked into tapping into his dragon powers by whoever kidnapped him..._

"Yes, we were." Shulk shouted up to Kamui. "Kana was able to guess it was him, considering his scales are the same colour as his hair and he's the only one with dragon blood who hadn't activated his dragon powers prior."

"That's why Robin was trying to distract him rather than kill him." Daraen took over explaining just then. "We just wanted to make sure that everybody got off the wheel okay. Shigure was the one who attacked Kana and knocked her into the water." Kamui made some kind of distressed dragon noise as he flew over the water with his head pointed downward.

 _Where did they go?!_ He questioned with concern. _There has to be a way I can stop Shigure before he kills his sister! I can't find them!_

"I was just about to start an aerial search myself." Robin had followed Kamui out atop the water to continue speaking to him. "They were near the pier when they fell in, so I hope they haven't drifted too far out to sea!" Kamui made another concerned sound.

 _Gods damn it all! They could be anywhere by now, knowing the ocean!_ He roared in distress as he dipped closer to the edge of the water. _Kana! Shigure! Where are you?! Somebody please answer me!_ But of course, there was no response from the innocent yet mighty waves bobbing about below him, only further accentuating Kamui's distress.

\---

Below the waves, Kana was beginning to suffocate. It wouldn't be long before she would be forced to return to her human form, and once that happened, it was certainly going to be the end for her. Was there really nothing she could do but just wait to be killed by her own brother? She tried to think of different ways to get out of this situation, but most of them involved making Shigure snap out of this enraged state that he was in. Was there any way for her to actually do that while stuck like this?

That's when it hit her. She remembered the stories that Azura had told her at an early age about how she had stopped her father from rampaging throughout the already-ruined streets of Shirasagi when his mother had been killed by a cloaked stranger. She had used her song to calm him down, even braving an attack from the angry dragon in order to finish the tune and bring Kamui back down to reality. Better still, Kana knew the song in question that had been used to pacify her father - it was the same one that Azura used as a lullaby to soothe her to sleep, and the same one she taught to the young dragon kin when she got older in hopes that she might be another talented singer like Azura herself and her older brother.

But she wasn't talented. Her mother had the most lovely voice Kana had ever heard, and Shigure was a very close number two. Their voices had an almost magical quality to them that Kana could only dream her voice to have. At best, her singing voice could be considered above average, if not immature, but compared to such legendary singers in her own family, it made the poor princess feel insignificant.

Now was not the time to be moping about, though. Azura wasn't around to sing the song, and Shigure certainly wasn't going to sing the song to himself. Kana never once imagined that she would be the one who would have to sing the song to her brother to calm him down - she thought that she was the one who was more likely to snap and try attacking him. Instead, the roles were reversed, and now Kana had to sing for her life. A staggered, half-choked breath was taken in through her gills even though it wasn't needed with the song coming through via telepathy.

_You are the ocean's gray waves..._

Kana's telepathic voice seemed to get picked up by the ocean itself and echoed several times over. It caught her off guard for a second, as it made her voice sound far more magical than she knew it really was. If this didn't get through to her brother, nothing would. As such, Kana began the song again, now that she was aware of what the ocean would do with her song.

_You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach..._

The water around the two dragons seemed to be sparkling as Kana's voice reverberated through it. She was almost certain that the deadly grip on her dragon neck was loosening up as well. There was definitely something happening to the ocean as she projected her voice into it. Perhaps she was more powerful than she initially gave herself credit for. But until Shigure snapped out of his rage completely, Kana needed to continue singing.

_Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time the path is yours to climb..._

**In the white light, a hand reaches through...**

Kana gasped aloud when she heard the familiar tenor voice respond to her song. However, as she was underwater, it resulted in water being inhaled and a slew of bubbles quickly being exhaled as the dragon girl tried to expel the water out of her lungs. She began struggling again as a result of this, but she tried to ignore it and continue the song now that it became clear that her brother was singing along with her. She had actually never sang a duet with her brother, mostly due to how self conscious she felt about her voice and how Shigure would overshadow her, but right now, she felt compelled to sing with him even though she was truly beginning to drown.

_**A double edged blade cuts your heart in two, waking dreams fade away, embrace the brand new day. Sing with me a song of birthrights and love, the light scatters to the sky above...** _

It was at that very moment that Kana's dragon body started glowing and then returned to its human form, causing an abrupt end to the song.

 _...Kana? Kana, are you okay?!_ Shigure's dragon voice echoed throughout the water. Reality finally hit and now the azure dragon realized what he needed to do. _Oh gods! Kana!_ He grabbed his little sister with both of his dragon claws, making sure that this time, he was holding onto her gently. After that, Shigure quickly ascended through the water, wings folded back behind him as he swam upward for the sky. Seconds later, he breached the surface like a graceful whale, but extended his wings before falling back down into the water so that he was now hovering above the ocean.

While the siblings were singing, the water around them had started glowing and circling over top of where they were submerged. This was unusual ocean behavior, so Kamui and Robin were hovering over that spot, trying to peek down into the water to figure out what was going on. As such, seeing as they were facing downward when Shigure came up, the two friends' faces were splashed with water. Robin backed away quickly to try avoiding getting his drones' jets wet, seeing as he wasn't sure if they were as water proof as the rest of his armor. Regardless, both of them were surprised when the azure dragon finally reappeared from the water with an unconscious human Kana in his grasp.

 _Shigure!_ Kamui called out to his son, hoping that he would finally respond properly. _What's going on? Can you hear me?_ The blue dragon's head quickly whirled around to face the larger white dragon before a telepathic voice shouted back at him.

 _Father, I think Kana's drowning!_ He cried out in a panic. _I need to save her, but I don't know how to change back to my human form! If Kana perishes, I'm certain my grief over killing her will make it so that nothing will ever cause me to snap out of my draconic rage!_

"Bring her over here!" Daraen called out, cupping his hands over his mouth. "There has to be somebody in this park who knows CPR and can get the ocean water out of her lungs!" As time was of the essence, Shigure flew over to the pier and set his sister down on the wooden planks. As the azure dragon was responsible for the mess earlier, most people backed off or even started to run away, thinking that the angry dragon might begin its rampage again. The only ones who were completely unresponsive to Shigure's reappearance on the dock were Shulk and Daraen. They were aware that the azure dragon was no longer in an uncontrollable rage and wouldn't lash out anymore. The same could not be said about police officers that had gathered nearby.

Yet again Shulk's eyes began to glow purple as he was subjected to yet another vision. For what was supposed to be a relaxing day out on the town, the group was running into a lot of danger today, even more so than when they were looking for trouble. After the last vision that had played out exactly as Shulk had seen it, however, he gleaned what important information he could before springing into action. In the new vision, a panicked police officer had shot at Shigure, thinking he might attack again. However, this only served to cause him to become frenzied again. He resumed his attack on the amusement park, this time killing many innocent people. Kamui was among those killed, and at the same time, Kana failed to recover from nearly drowning. The realization that his entire family was dead would serve to strengthen Shigure's rage and force Robin to kill the poor dragon to minimize damage.

The moment Shulk snapped out of his vision, he looked over at the group of police officers gathered nearby and noticed that several of them were pointing guns at Shigure. There was not a moment to lose. The seer flipped open his guitar case in a hurry and pulled out the bright red weapon that had been stashed inside in one swift move, pointing the blade toward Shigure. The center of the Monado turned yellow as a 盾 symbol appeared, and the sides of the sword flipped down to reveal a matching beam of light pouring out from the center. The blade was then swung in the dragon's direction, causing a net of interlocking yellow hexagons to wrap around him. Not a second too soon either, as the moment the barrier went up, the sound of a gunshot could be heard. However, it merely bounced off the Monado Shield and bounced away harmlessly. Shigure looked up at the officer who had tried to shoot him, but before he could say anything, Shulk ran out between the man and the dragon, holding his arms out with his sword still held in his right hand.

"Don't shoot!" He shouted. "Shigure's already scared and worried about his sister dying! He's finally managed to calm down, too! Shooting at him will only cause him to go into another frenzy that will result in innocent people getting killed!"

"Shulk's a seer, so he's probably already seen a terrible future where the things he's said has happened." Robin lighted down next to his lover, wings of his drones folding back now that he had finally landed. He too spread out his arms as if to protect Shigure. "Take his warnings with a grain of salt, as they'll certainly come to pass if nothing is done." This seemed to be enough of a warning for the police officers, as they lowered their guns. They looked confused and irritated, however, and one finally spoke up.

"What are we supposed to do then?" He said. "That dragon - Shigure, as you called it - is a menace that very nearly killed people today. We can't just let that thing prance around the city and cause everybody to panic!"

"Leave it to Kamui!" Daraen walked over next to Shulk and started talking to the police himself. "Shigure is his son! If anybody can help calm Shigure down and get him to revert back to human form, it's his father."

Meanwhile, Kamui was going around the crowds, asking if anybody knew CPR. Eventually, a doctor came forward and accompanied the dragon prince back to his dying daughter so that she might be saved. Knowing that the people feared him, Shigure backed away from the doctor as they came close, but wanted to stay near Kana as well. This was when Kamui walked over to his son and wrapped his arms around the young dragon's neck, holding him in a hug.

"Shigure, I can't imagine what could have happened to you to provoke you into waking up your dragon powers in such an intense manner..." He sighed. "I just want you to know that you're safe now. Everything's going to be all right. The doctor's going to save your sister. I know you didn't mean to nearly drown her."

 _Father..._ Shigure's voice sounded scared. _What's going to happen to me if the doctor can't save Kana?_ Kamui shook his head.

"The doctor will save her." He said. "I have absolute faith. But just in case..." He finally let go of Shigure and started rummaging through his things until he pulled out a blue stone and offered it up to his son. "This is my dragonstone, but until we can find another one for you, have mine. I'll be able to control my dragon powers, even if we lose Kana." Shigure stared at the dragonstone for a second before reaching up with one of his claws and wrapping it around the stone, holding it like it was super fragile glass. Seconds later, his body started glowing and Shigure quickly returned to human form. The azure dragon's rampage had finally been stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2937 words. Here we are, a million years later. I had to reread this whole thing in order to figure out where I was headed with it, but now we're back on track here and I'm going to see this through to the end. Notes:
> 
> 1\. In case it's not clear, when the dragons are singing, Kana alone is in italics, Shigure alone is in bold, and together is bold and italicized. Kana can sing despite the fact that she can barely breathe because she's trying to focus on singing in her mind.  
> 2\. The song having an effect on the ocean is pretty much an extrapolation of the fact that the Silent Dragons are water dragons, plus the song was shown earlier to manipulate water then as well.


End file.
